


Oasis

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Destiel, Beta Dean Winchester, Betas and Omegas can bear children, Betas need heats to get pregnant, Captured, Chief Dean, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Desert, Desert Tribe, Dumb Alpha Postering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enslaved, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Foreign Language, Foreigner, Freedom, Friendship/Love, Healed, Healer Sam, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Omegas Don't Have Heats, Omegas are fertile all the time, Omegas are rare, Passion, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rescued, Rites of Passage, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture, Tribe - Freeform, Tribe Law, Tribe Life, loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Remake of my old, old fic "oasis in the desert" that never made it past one chapter bc school. I recently revisited it and thought of the story that never made it out. So here it is with new life breathed into it.Sam is the healer of a slightly nomadic tribe that makes a home out of a desert. One day while out on an important mission, he is captured and dragged back to a city up in the mountains (about five days away by foot). There he is forced to begin a new life as a slave.His fortune changes after a few years of bad luck, bad masters, and bad breaks. He meets a sympathetic but odd (also obnoxious, tricky, funny, troubled, and guarded) doctor named Gabriel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape, non-con, forced pregnancy, slavery and all the crap that goes with it, violence, abuse. etc.
> 
> Biology: Alphas are the usual knot head kind of guys. Can get ruts when they really like a beta or omega.  
Betas can get pregnant, male and female alike, but can only get pregnant from having sex while in heat.  
Omegas don't have heats. Fertile Myrtles of the group, can get pregnant anytime. Super rare. Especially male omegas.

He didn't expect to be captured.

  
He had only gone into the desert to find a rare cactus, valued for its healing properties. He didn't expect the stranger who attacked him after getting one good look at him. He didn't expect to lose. Sure, he was the healer of his village, but he was known for being able to kill as well as he could.  
It was surprising he couldn't save himself when he needed to most. It was a pity that the treasure of the tribe had been stolen away and dragged back to the encampment of his captor.

  
"What do you have there, Trey?" Another man ran out to greet them.

  
"Help me, will you?" Trey growled. "This one has been fighting nonstop, even after I subdued him." The other man whistled low.

  
"Yea, yea you got a good hit in there. You better hope that cleans up before we get back to the city. We could actually get what we want for a slave for once. Look at those lines and that face. Nice catch."

  
"Thanks. I think I've earned a vacation after this one. He wrenched my shoulder out of socket."

  
"Your shoulder pops out of socket if a strong wind blows on it."

  
"Shut up, Christian." Christian laughed, helping to wrestle the captive back to camp without a thought to the soul in their grasp. The slavers only thought of a paycheck, not of their wares. And they didn't think of the village that was plunged into turmoil— the chief dying because the healer was not able to return with that precious cactus.  
Trey, Christian, and their captives made it to the city five days after capturing the strange man in the desert. "Let's bring the slaves down to Meg, get them cleaned up."

"You got it, Trey."

  
"The boss is gonna be happy with this lot." Trey snapped the whip against the legs of whomever faltered. The slaves were all bound together by ropes and chains, their necks locked together in a long, wooden yoke. The man from the desert was at the front, so he couldn't hold anyone else back. He didn't seem to be able to understand a word they said, but his glares and belligerent attitude were easy enough for Trey and Christian to understand.

  
"I sure hope so. We need him to happy this time around."

  
"Boys!" Samuel Campbell stepped into the yard. "Right on time."

  
"Speak of the devil." Trey muttered. "Hey, boss."

  
"Hi, boss." Christian added on.

  
"Not a bad lot this time, boys." Samuel perused the dirty faces of those less fortunate. "The tall one is impressive despite that wound."

  
"Crowley owes me a favor." Trey spoke up. "He'll be ready for the auction tonight."

  
"No, leave it. Save your favor for when you actually need something." Samuel studied the lead slave. "It suits him. He needs a weakness or two. With that attitude, people need to think they can take him." Samuel Campbell was not one of the best slave traders in the city for no reason. He was shrewd. Sentiment never slowed him down. "You boys taking them down to Meg?"

  
"Yes, sir."

  
"Leave the tall one. I'm going to test him." That was code for Samuel breaking him.  
  
"Boss?"  
  
"He's too pretty for the fields, boys." Samuel stayed silent on what else he had picked up on the newcomer from the desert. He didn't want his workers to get any ideas. Something this valuable needed to be protected. To the more attuned buyer, this slave would be a treasure to add to any household, especially those who might want a larger household. Omegas were rare, male omegas were rarer. He would fetch a pretty price indeed.  
  
The slave tried to get away from Samuel as soon as he was separated from the other slaves. Samuel had his ways though. Soon the slave was trembling slightly, on his knees, eyes darting around for a way of escape. "We need to break your spirit." Samuel told the slave, squatting down on his haunches. "You understand well enough for not knowing what I'm saying." He stood up and kicked the slave in the chest, relishing the slight crack he heard. The slave's breathing was labored but not in danger of stopping. Samuel flipped the slave on to his stomach, pulling his ass up so he was on his face and knees. What little clothing the slave wearing when he came on Samuel's property was ripped off and on to the ground. "Hey, Chico!" Samuel waved over one of his sons. "I have a new one for you. Break him before the auction; it shouldn't take much."  
  
"You got it, boss." Chico stepped over, circling the slave like a bird circles carrion. "He's pretty."  
  
"You sound surprised."  
  
"Trey and Christian aren't known for good luck."  
  
"You're right about that." Samuel chuckled. "What do you think?"  
  
"A quick fuck should do it." Chico appraised. “He already looks lost.”  
  
"Take him behind the stables then. You can get one of the slaves to do it if you don't want to do it yourself. He isn't tested."  
  
"I'll take my chances." Chico grinned. "We don't find pretty ones like this anymore. Where'd they find him?"  
  
"Wandering the desert."  
  
"So he's only pretty then." Chico rapped his knuckles against the side of the captive's head. "Don't worry, boss. He'll know his new place in life soon enough." Samuel followed them as Chico hauled the slave up and dragged him over to the stables. The slave looked pretty dazed; he didn't try to fight back this time. Samuel wasn't too worried. Most slaves didn't last the journey in. Most slaves only lasted about a year or two in the city. If this one snuffed it, well, it wouldn't cost him anything.  
  
There was something erotic about power. Samuel didn't know how to explain it, but knowing that he was in control over whether so many lived or died. Nothing compared to how he felt seeing this slave drag his clawed fingers in the dirt and horse dung, pained whimpers escaping tight lips as Chico took him dry.  
  
Samuel was filthy rich; he could buy anything he wanted, but there was nothing so delicious as seeing the light of hope die in a person's eyes. That fading look of when they realize that their gods couldn't save them any more, that he was their new god. Seeing that look on the captive's before him as Chico violated the man with ease was almost heady. It was hard to feel pleasure, real pleasure, with so many false delights. This though, in front of him, was pure domination and Samuel relished in it. He undid his pants, taking himself in hand while hauling up the slave's head by his thick hair. He coaxed his cock pas the man's lips, keeping his mouth open with a finger on his lower jaw. Samuel pounded the man's throat until he came quietly, tucking himself away after a minute to recover himself. Chico was already done.  
  
"Take him to Meg." Samuel ordered. He'd probably never see the slave again, so he didn't spare him another thought. "This one is getting sold tonight."  
  
"You got it, boss." Chico yanked the slave up, giving him a moment to gain his balance. The slave's shoulders were slumped as if the man was caving in on himself. Good. Chico had no time for slaves that didn’t fight. This one had no more fight left in him. Chico had done his job and been rewarded all at the same time. Every slave broke differently. For some it was pain; others shattered under being dominated. Others still snapped under throes of pleasure. Chico could inflict all of those with practiced ease and skill. He could break a human's spirit faster than anyone else in his dad's business: a distinction he wore with pride. "You weren't bad." He pulled the slave after him. "If I was in the habit of keeping slaves to warm my bed, I'd ask for you. You'll fetch a good price tonight."  
  
Meg was silent, a reprieve from all the men who wouldn't stop lording over those they deemed lower. The slave felt lower now though. He felt wrong and broken. Something in his chest wasn't where it should be, rattling slightly when he moved. Meg worked quickly, not wasting time on torment or teasing. She washed him up and injected him with several shots that made the man feel more lost than he already was. He missed the desert. This mountainous city hurt his head and his lungs. Meg hooked a needle into his arm and an IV was attached to his arm before attaching an oxygen mask over his face. He had tried to fight the strange apparatus, but there wasn’t much left to him to last. She laid him down like he was nothing. Maybe he was. The healer felt like a ghost, like he was watching all these horrible things happen to his body. He knew was shock was, he just had a different name for it. He fell asleep soon after. Meg fixed his chest the best she could while he was under. It would take time for the bone to mend.

* * *

  
  
  
Night. The slave's wrists and ankles were shackled together. He was paraded onto a stage, under bright lights that hid nothing. The auctioneer rattled off prices and people waved paper in the air or nodded. The slave had been dizzy since he came to, but he felt even fuzzier in the midst of the swirling upheaval in front of him.  
  
"Sold!" And he was shoved off stage into a waiting pen, little more than a cage. The healer found refuge in the darkness, curling up away from all those eyes and hands. There he waited until whoever had bought him claimed him. One of the auction workers came by hour later to retrieve the purchases. He yelled at the slave to come out. He struck the slave with the crop in his hand when the giant slave didn't immediately comply.  
  
"Get out!" He shouted again, slapping his hand against the bars. The slave moaned low, his head throbbing with all the noise. It hurt. Everything hurt. The slave whined when the crop struck him again. "Move!"  
  
"Enough." The slave and the worker stilled when a new voice came, chillingly cold and commanding. "He's injured enough. I need him to perform at my party tonight."  
  
"Apologies, mistress." The auction worker bobbed his head.  
  
"Get him out gently and load him into my car."  
  
"Yes, mistress." The slave didn't like how the beautiful woman dressed in an expensive dress eyed him. He was glad she wasn't yelling though. He was glad she made the noise stop. "He is so pretty." She murmured approvingly, running a jeweled and manicured hand over the captive's arm and shoulder, skimming down his back. "Look at that cock. Everyone is going to be just drooling to touch you, to taste you, to suck you. But you belong to me. They can only look." She smiled, a beautiful devil, before turning and leading the way to the equally expensive car that was waiting for her.

  
The party was elaborate, extravagant, and even more deafening than the auction house had been. The slave's head and body ached from the abuse he had suffered in the past six days. At the party he suffered a new torture, chained to a pillar, his body sweating as he writhed against his chains. The torment added to the pain in his chest, his lungs heaving to keep up with all these new demands. His cock ached, erect from whatever the mistress ordered them to inject him with. He couldn't touch himself and neither could anyone else. They all wanted to though, he could tell by the hungry looks they gave him. They were all like wolves, especially his mistress. She wanted him the most. She'd be the one to have him, but that didn't happen until the next morning as she rode him before dawn, finally giving him release.

  
He was sent back to the slave chambers when she was done. He was shown where to bathe and when he was done, where to sleep. The slave's soul was weary and heavy. He wanted to cry, but he had no strength left. He hurt too much for one night of tears to wash the torment away. He passed out into a dreamless sleep, ignoring the sympathetic looks of the other slaves. He stayed with Mistress Ruby for six, long years. He wasted away with each year until she bored with him, selling him to Master Azazel.

* * *

Master Azazel was a cruel man. He had bought the wasting slave for pleasure, but when he discovered what a treasure Ruby had disregarded he changed his mind. He nursed the broken slave back to health before contacting a doctor who specialized in omegas.

“Azazel.” The doctor nodded his head, tight-lipped. He was one of the few doctors who knew how to treat omegas properly. Omegas were rare, precious, and so in their large city, his services were in high demand. That didn’t mean he liked Azazel. He knew what the other alpha was about and he detested it.

“Gabriel.” Azazel smiled. “I wasn’t sure you would come.”

“Omegas are rare.” Gabriel replied. “I’ve seen all the ones this city can boast of. When I heard you had a new one, well, I had to see for myself.”

“Follow me.” Azazel led Gabriel down twisting stairs into the dungeons. The cell the omega was contained in was suited to his needs at the very least. There was some natural light and fresh air. There was a bed and blankets, pillows, for the omega to make himself comfortable. The omega was male. Gabriel found himself more than a little in awe. Omegas were rare, male omegas were practically non-existent.

“What is he on?” The omega’s eyes were dull, his expression listless as he lay on the bed, a large hand on his round stomach that protruded up.  
“A mild sedative. He’s had a hard pregnancy.”

“Are the pups yours?”

“No, a client’s.” Gabriel shook his head, not hiding his disapproval. “I have to make money somehow.” Azazel snickered.

“Have you tried a business that doesn’t constantly chip away at the humanity of others?” Gabriel snapped.

“He’s a slave, Gabriel. I got him off Ruby for nearly nothing. She just wanted him for his cock, didn’t care that he could create life. I’m a businessman. There are several families that will pay to have a child through a surrogate. Plus, the alphas have had no complaints about fucking him. They say he is very pleasing.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. His heart went out to the giant omega.

“Where is he from?”

“Does it matter?”

“He’s not from around here.” Gabriel knew the people of his city, knew that this slave was foreign.

“Ruby got him from Samuel Campbell.”

“Great.” Gabriel deadpanned as he started to examine the omega. “Yet another champion of humanity.”

  
“Honestly, Gabriel, you live in the wrong city if you detest slavery so much. It’s one of our greatest sources of income.”

“I know.” Gabriel replied. “I have stayed where I was born and for that I am displeased with myself. I’m not ready to say goodbye to my family yet, not with Michael expecting a pup and Lucifer getting married soon.”

“You have a great family.” It was a rare compliment and Gabriel nodded his head in acceptance.

“Send congratulations to the family that paid.” He stood up, his examination done. “They’re having twins.” He packed up his things. “If you want me to be the attending doctor, no more sedatives or drugs. Omegas aren’t meant for any type of cages, chemical or physical.”  
“I won’t be able to promise your safety.” Azazel warned.

“I can protect myself.”

The next time Gabriel came to check on the omega, he was about a month away from delivering the twins. He was agitated, pacing the room that had been painted a pale pastel color since Gabriel had last visited. At least Azazel was listening to some of his suggestions.

“Who are you?” The omega whirled around as Gabriel let himself in with the key Azazel had sent to him. The businessman was away and it was up to Gabriel to take care of the omega and the twins while he was away. The slave had learned the language of the city while at Ruby’s, had learned to speak and to understand. He flinched as the visitor locked the door behind him. He hoped he wasn’t here to use him. Azazel had whored him out some while pregnant, apparently a kink to some alphas and betas of the city, as long as they were gentle and didn’t endanger the pups. He winced as one of the pups kicked his bladder particularly hard, rushing over to the toilet on the other side of the room. He sank down and emptied his bladder, relieved that he hadn’t peed himself in front of the stranger. “Well?” He demanded wearily. Normally he wasn’t so beligerrant, but the pregnancy was wearing him down, his hormones were all over the place. This was his first pregnancy and it was nothing like he had thought it would be.

“My name is Gabriel. I am a doctor for omegas and pups.”

“Did the family or Azazel send you?”

“Both.” Gabriel shrugged. “Omegas are rare and so are doctors for them.” The slave sniffled, wiping himself before flushing the toilet. He was as naked as the day he was born, very much against Gabriel’s orders to Azazel. The cell was chilly, but it didn’t seem to bother the very pregnant, very naked omega slave. He ran hot, which had been sometimes unfortunate back in the desert.

Gabriel caught the shadow that crossed the slave’s face but didn’t ask what caused it. He had worked with slaves before and knew that most of them had been forced into the lives they currently led. He didn’t have to ask if something was wrong when it was so clear that so much was already.  
The twins came two weeks later, early but ready to join the world. Gabriel worked with the omega to bring them into the world, and then the pups were cleaned and bundled off to their delighted parents. Gabriel taught the omega how to pump the milk his body produced but had no one to give it to. The milk was sold since the family who received the twins opted for formula, wanting nothing more to do with the slave that had grown their family by two.

  
Gabriel wasn’t required anymore, and he had a feeling that Azazel was not going to ask for his services again. The omega was calmest around him and that was unsettling to everyone who interacted with the slave before Gabriel had shown up. Azazel didn’t trust Gabriel and he wasn’t ready to part with his new source of income, so he didn’t call Gabriel again, not until three more years passed. Gabriel almost didn’t go, but he had wondered about the tall omega slave over the years, and so he went, for the slave’s sake, not Azazel’s.

* * *

Three years. Much had happened in those three years. One of Gabriel’s brothers had managed to break away from the family, slipping off into the desert to live a quiet life with someone he claimed he loved. Gabriel didn’t begrudge Castiel his happiness, he just wished he too could get away someday. He sighed, heading towards his car, not knowing just how much his life was about to change.

  
The slave was in bad shape, wasting away yet again. Gabriel remembered from his schooling that pregnant or not, omegas’ mental health was often overlooked and that was the cause of many health issues for them. Add in that this omega was a slave… well, his mental health probably didn’t stand a chance. Gabriel examined him carefully, even though the slave tried to swat him away more than a few times. He was too weak to move, his breathing shallow and heavy. The omega was sick, pneumonia by the looks of it. The sedative he was on was too strong for his current condition, rendering him nearly comatose.

“The pups probably aren’t going to make it even if by some miracle the omega survives this.” Gabriel broke the news to Azazel after his thorough examination. The omega had been abused and overbred in the last three years. There was bruising almost everywhere, tearing in places that there should not be tearing. The omega had shackles on his wrists and ankles, something that infuriated Gabriel to no end. “Give him to me. I’m his best chance.”

“Fuck.” Azazel left the room to call the family of the pups. He came back, visibly annoyed. He struck the omega hard across the face before he turned to face Gabriel, exhaling harshly. “The family is demanding a refund. I don’t care if he lives or dies. He’s a good for nothing whore and I hope he dies like one.”

“Let me take him.” Gabriel entreated once more. “If I can save the pups, I will.” But they both knew the omega was Gabriel’s main concern.

“I thought you didn’t get attached in your line of work.” Azazel made a face.

“I don’t usually.” Gabriel admitted. “But he’s been through enough. If he’s going to die, I want him to be in the best care possible.”

“You’re fucking weird.” Azazel laughed. “I’ll sign him over to you.” He headed upstairs to get the paperwork. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. He went back over to the omega.

“I’m getting you out of here.” The omega barely stirred, but his eyes cracked open slightly: a small sign he had heard Gabriel. “You’ll be properly taken care of here on out.” Gabriel hoped he could save this one. Anyone who had survived Samuel Campbell, Ruby, and Azazel deserved to have a good life after all that shit.

It took two of Azazel’s alphas to move the omega into Gabriel’s car. He was almost too big for the Prius, but Gabriel put the seat back as far as it would go, so he could be comfortable. Getting him out of the car would be a challenge, but it was a challenge they would figure out on their own. Gabriel couldn’t wait to get him out of here. He rolled down the windows and arranged the blanket to cover the slave’s nude form. He’d free him as soon as possible, shoving the paperwork into the glovebox. He had double-checked the paperwork and made sure it was legit. It was. Azazel had signed the slave over for good, the pups too. Gabriel sighed. Losing pups was never easy. He didn’t know how to save the pups and the omega too, but he would try.

They got to Gabriel’s house in record time, the omega slipping in and out of consciousness. Gabriel was able to rouse him once the car was parked in the garage. The less his neighbors saw, the better.

“Come on, omega.” Gabriel cajoled. The omega struggled but managed to rise. He was unsteady on his feet, but Gabriel grabbed his hands, looping one of his arms around his shoulders. The omega towered over him, but he could bear his weight, next to nothing. He weighed far too little for his size, both his height and his pregnant condition. He felt hot and clammy to the touch at the same time. “Let’s get you inside.” Gabriel got him inside and on the couch, the blanket slipping haphazardly to the floor. Gabriel left him there, running to the bathroom and turning on the shower. He had a shower chair from another time, a chair he set up faster than he thought he could. “Here we go.” He guided the omega into the shower, steaming, warm water welcoming them. Gabriel stripped down to his boxers, stepping in the shower too.

He scrubbed the omega down from his head to his toes. Being clean was the first step. He didn’t know what else to start with. The omega was fading fast by the time Gabriel finished up, so he dried him and tucked him into his bed for now. He’d set up the guest room to better accommodate his new guest tomorrow. He’d camp out on the couch tonight.

He grabbed what he needed from his room for tomorrow, so that he wouldn’t disturb his new guest. He retreated to the kitchen and started to cook some dinner. He called up his lawyer and put her on speaker phone while he was taking all the fresh ingredients out.

“Gabriel, what’s up?”

“Hi, Charlie. Listen up. I need your help. I have recently acquired a slave that I would like to free asap.”

“Do I want to know how?”

“I was called in for my services and I ended up asking for him. He’s not doing well.” Gabriel disclosed with a sigh. “His master signed him and his pups over to me.”

“He’s got pups?”

“He’s pregnant.”

“He’s an omega.” Charlie guessed. “Oh, Gabriel, you and your soft spot for damaged omegas… I remember Kali.”

“Enough.” Gabriel cut her off. “This isn’t like Kali.”

“Kali was lovely, but she wasn’t right for you.”

“I figured that out, didn’t I?” Charlie sighed.

“Gabriel, call me back when you think this omega might make it. I’m not filling out paperwork for someone who might die tonight. Who did you get him from?”

“Azazel.”

“Ugh, of course. I will file him as yours in the network to protect you from any countersuits.”

“Azazel doesn’t want him back.”

“Not now, but he might when he’s on the mend.”

“If he’s ever on the mend…” Gabriel said glumly.

“Go tend to your new omega. I’ll say a prayer to the nerd gods that this one turns out right.”

“Thanks, Charlie. I will give you a call if he recovers.” Gabriel hit end, leaning against the counter with a heavy sigh. He distracted himself by cooking, making a meal that the omega would hopefully be able to keep down. He sank down on the couch, clicking on the tv, picking at his own plate and sipping a glass of wine.

“Alpha?” It was a submissive call. He looked up from his meal to see the omega swaying in the doorway.  
  
The slave felt a little ounce of dread. He had a new master to please. But he remembered this one. He was the kind doctor who had helped him years ago before Azazel ruined him for good. He felt fear slip down his spine. He wondered if he was dying if Azazel had given him to this man.

“Just call me Gabriel.” Gabriel moved his food and wine, standing up. “Come on, come eat.” He needed to get the omega some clothes, but he retrieved a soft throw blanket that would do for now. He would have to buy things that would actually fit the giant who stumbled over to the couch. “He had you drugged earlier, didn’t he?” The omega nodded, allowing Gabriel’s touch to help him sit back down. “That’s why you were so tired.” The omega coughed, his breathing still off. “And you’re ill.”

“My chest hurts all the time.”

“I have something that will help with that.” Gabriel got up and got the omega a plate of food and some antibiotics.

“Thank you.” The omega looked up at him somewhat distrustfully. “Why am I here?” Most masters wanted him for sex. All of his masters had wanted him for sex. There was no way that this one was any different.

“I want you to heal.” The omega scoffed.

“And the pups?”

“What do you want to do?” The omega blinked in surprise. This was new. He didn't usually get a choice. He probably still wasn't getting a choice, but he would still share his voice for the one time it was being asked for.

“I don’t want them. I’ll give birth to them, but I don’t want them.” Gabriel nodded, not surprised.

“Do you know when you are due?”

“Month or so.”

“What’s your name?”

“Does it matter?” The slave asked darkly.

“I’d like to call you by your name.” Gabriel replied. “If that’s okay with you.”

“No one has asked for my name since I’ve arrived here in this godforsaken place. Nine fucking years and you’re the first.” The omega sneered. “Alpha Gabriel.” The term didn’t sound so submissive this time around. “This city broke me.” His voice wavered, admitting such a harsh truth. He was not the optimistic healer he had once been. That had all been torn from him behind the horse barn and every encounter with a master after that. He thought of himself as a slave and not as a member of his tribe. Didn't that make his heart ache to realize. 

“Broken people still have sharp edges to defend themselves with.”

“You get it. Good.” The omega bared his teeth slightly before slumping back into the couch as a coughing fit overtook him. He sucked in a ragged breath, surrounding to Gabriel's questions. “My name was Sam before I came to this awful place. I don’t know how you all breathe here.” He couldn't seem to stop talking to this weird doctor. The one that actually helped him when he touched him.

“Where are you from?”

“The desert.” The omega said wistfully.

“My brother lives out there.” Gabriel revealed. “You get better and we will go visit him. Maybe find your home.”

“My tribe lives there. We never bother anyone, I don’t know why your people bothered me.”

“What happened?” Gabriel asked. The omega picked at his food and sipped at the water Gabriel gave him. He leaned back into the couch, trying to get comfortable. It was really fucking hard to be comfortable when pregnant.

“I was out on a mission for my tribe. I was attacked by two men and overpowered. They forced me back here where I was, well, you can figure out the rest.” Nine years ago was still too raw to be talking about with one of the people from the city. Sam rested a hand on his belly. “Once I wanted children.” His body felt more like a weapon that had been turned against him. Now he couldn't bear to be around children.

“I’m sorry.” And Gabriel meant it. If only his apology could make up for all the shit that had befallen Sam. “Thank you for sharing your story with me.” The omega scoffed, but a cough covered most of it.

Sam recovered more quickly than Gabriel had anticipated. He responded well to the antibiotics and the warm, calm environment that was Gabriel’s home. Gabriel was an odd alpha by his own words, but Sam agreed. He wasn’t domineering or forceful. He gave Sam his space unless Sam came looking for him, then he gave Sam good company: himself. He didn’t talk too much, but neither did Sam. Sam was hoping to go to the desert sooner than later, but then his water broke and two days of hard labor left them with twins, a boy and a girl, joining them in the world. Sam didn’t bother with the pups at first, but Gabriel soon was able to convince him to at least nurse them. Sam had never gotten to nurse before and it seemed oddly cathartic for him to nurse these. “Their family doesn’t want them.” Gabriel told Sam. “I contacted Azazel and he said they don’t want them. Neither does he.”

“I still don’t want them either.” Sam confessed. Now that they were out of his body, they were easier to tolerate. He liked nursing them, but they still weren’t his. They had been forced upon him, and while he didn’t blame them, he didn’t feel much for them either.

“Don’t worry, Sam. I’ll take care of them for now.” Gabriel responded. He turned his other guest room into a nursery and then he doted upon the pups. He had always wanted pups and these needed him. No one else would take them in. It was like it was weirdly meant to be. Sam found that so strange that Gabriel would take him in and now these pups. He was relieved though. Gabriel had turned his life around and he would be a good guardian for the pups. Of course, Gabriel's family heard and intervened. It wasn't proper for a single alpha to be a single father and so Michael and his partner asked if they could adopt the pups instead, falling in love with them once they met them. They even offered to reward Sam handsomely. Sam didn't care about all that shit, but Gabriel and Charlie took care of the arrangements. The next few weeks saw Sam continuing to recover from pregnancy while Charlie worked on all the legal paperwork for Gabriel's brother, Michael, to adopt the pups and to free Sam. Three months later it was all set. Sam was a free man in more ways that one although he didn’t feel much like it. But when Gabriel dropped the twins off with his family before driving them both towards the desert, some of the heaviness that weighed down on him started to life. Sam was finally going home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter. Turns out this story has one chapter left, so yay! I love it when a story has a life of its own and I just go along for the ride with all of you. Enjoy! Sam and Gabriel slowly start to become friends in this one.

As they drove away from the city, Gabriel could see how the changing scenery affected Sam. The omega was breathing easier, something akin to relief as they drove away from the city. Gabriel had the sudden realization that he couldn’t bring Sam back home after this. The way Sam shifted in his seat when the desert was visible after hours of driving, tears coming unbidden to his eyes, well, to bring him back to the city would be cruel. There was a desert town that Castiel had shown him. He would find a place for them to live there until they could find Sam’s tribe. Gabriel was aware that Sam would leave him to go home. Sam needed to go home. Just… Gabriel was coming to the awareness that he might miss the giant omega. It had been nice to have someone to come home to for a time. Hell, he missed the twins even with their feeding schedules all hours of the day and night.

Oh god.There it was staring him right in the bloody face. He wanted a family. Gabriel had loved the odd feeling of having a family to call his own, as odd as he, Sam, and the twins were not family they had been for a while. They had been a unit all their own. Ugh. It was fine. It was for the best they were all eventually going their separate ways. Gabriel would meet the right person someday. Probably not an omega. No one as rare and priceless as an omega would want him, a below average alpha. He was short for an alpha, a little flabby for an alpha, not very commanding for an alpha. Other alphas tended to talk down to him. Betas and omegas could all do better than him, so while he could hope for the right person someday, they probably weren’t coming. Not for him.

“You okay?” He broke the silence when he saw the omega’s shoulders were shaking. Sam turned, tears streaming openly down his face, his shoulders hunched, his posture defensive in the least.

“If you turn this car around, I will kill you.” Gabriel smirked at the open death threat.

“Wasn’t planning on turning the car around for months.” Sam’s eyes widened and he wiped at his wet cheeks.

“I never thought, didn’t dare to hope, I’d ever see this place again.” Sam didn’t know why he always explained himself to Gabriel. He didn’t owe him anything. Gabriel had been nothing but kind to him. Gabriel had become safe in a way that Sam didn’t want to lose. Ugh. He hardened his heart against that thought. Gabriel was still an alpha at the end of the day and alphas always got up to sticking their knots where they weren’t wanted. 

“It’s really happening.” Gabriel reassured him. “You’re going home. We’ll find my brother and he’ll help us find your tribe.” 

“My tribe doesn’t take kindly to outsiders.” Sam warned. 

“That’s okay. I just want to get you home where you’ll be safe.”

“I’m not safe with you?” Sam asked almost innocently. Gabriel was used to this, the nonstop testing. Sam was always testing him. He didn’t blame the former slave. He’d probably never trust anyone again with all the shit that happened to him. Gabriel recognized he probably didn’t know the half of it. He probably didn’t want to. He knew what happened to slaves, he knew they were treated terribly.

“You know you are safe with me.” Gabriel said firmly, eyes fixed on the road. He felt Sam’s eyes rake over him before the omega looked back out the window, soaking in as much of the desert as he could. He pulled the car over at a rest stop a few miles later and Sam just stood there, his shoes half-buried in the sand. He stared out over the expanse while Gabriel took a piss. Gabriel came back to see Sam just walking farther and farther out. “Sam!” He called. Sam took a few more steps before he stopped, looking back over his shoulder. “Come on.” Sam’s shoulders sagged as he turned around, dragging his feet back. “We’ll get you back.”

Sam was quiet in the car, slumping against the passenger window. Gabriel knew once he was close enough to the desert he would disappear. Sam would walk right away and never come back. Gabriel got them to the town and then he sent a bird from the local post office to find his brother. “He will come when he gets the letter.” Sam just nodded and Gabriel knew their time had come to an end. “Please wait. There is safety in numbers.”

“I know.” Sam sniffed. “I was alone when they took me the first time, but alone I must return. I won’t have your blood on my hands.”

“I’m not safe with you?” Gabriel teased back and he saw the slightest smile quirk across Sam’s lips.

“No, you’re not.” He shrugged. “Not with my people.”

“Could you keep me safe from them?”

“Supposedly.” Sam shrugged again. “If I wanted to.” Gabriel had to chuckle at that. 

“No pressure.” Gabriel didn’t mind that Sam wasn’t willing to go on a limb for him. He was from the city that had enslaved him. One act of kindness didn’t erase the years of abuse. “Tell me about your home.” Sam stiffened before he let out a breath. 

“It’s my favorite at springtime.” Sam revealed. He supposed he would miss conversing with Gabriel. None of the alphas back home were very interesting to talk to, not in the manner that made him want to spend his life with them. They always lacked the spark. They didn’t get his love for plants and healing, they didn’t understand why he spent so much time studying and recording all that he learned from the desert. “Everything comes to life, there’s so much life, so different from what people expect from a desert. There’s life when you know where to look.”

“It sounds amazing.”

“It is.” Sam sounded a little breathless. “I love the desert. It’s home.” 

“I‘d like to see it someday.”

“Maybe you will.” Sam gave him a tight smile. “We never know what the future will hold.”

“That is true.” Gabriel agreed. “I never could have foreseen meeting you.”

“And what’s so good about that?”

“I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“I forgot. You have a thing for omegas.” Sam deadpanned.

“Omegas are precious.” Gabriel stated for Sam to hear for the hundredth time.

“Sure they are.”

“Just because some people cannot see it does not make it untrue.”

“Yea, yea.” Sam smiled again. “You are odd.”

“I am.” Gabriel nodded. “Shall we?” He nodded towards the expanse of the desert. “I’ll leave the car here with my friend at the post office. Tell him where we’re sort of headed.”

“The canyon.” Sam informed him. “And I will keep you safe, but just this once.”

“Deal.” Gabriel reached over and clasped hands with Sam who froze. “People shake hands when they make a deal.” Gabriel hurried to explain, tripping over his words. Sam looked down at their joined hands and back at Gabriel.

“I know.” He replied after a long minute. “You’re not shaking my hand though, you’re holding it.”

“So I am.” Gabriel let go and Sam shivered. Maybe once he had wanted to know what that felt like and now he did. But it couldn’t go any further than that. Alphas didn’t know how to stop. They just kept going and kept taking until the omegas of the world had nothing left to give. Sam didn’t have dreams anymore because of the alphas in his past. He had wanted pups once, a mate once, and now, now he just wanted to be left alone in his precious desert. He didn’t even want to go back to his tribe. He knew what they would expect of him and he didn’t think he could do it. “Come on.” Gabriel had run into the post office to leave their information and was now back out. “Let’s go.”

Sam didn’t hesitate. He started walking, the biggest smile Gabriel had ever seen on his face. As they walked, Sam started to remove clothing once the town was out of sight. “What are you doing?” Gabriel asked, picking up the clothes that Sam was dropping. He was shirtless, down to his boxers at this point. The shoes went next, Sam sighed in relief as his bare feet touched the warm sand. The sun was setting, so Gabriel just carried all his clothes, figuring that Sam would eventually get cold.

“My tribe is one with the desert.” Sam explained. “We don’t need protection from our home. Only city folk do.” 

“Definitely getting the outsider vibe.” Gabriel panted as he tried to keep up. Sam seemed to walk faster and faster out here. While it was good to see him feeling more like himself, Gabriel was again struck by the feeling that he was going to disappear once he could. Sam tossed a smile over his shoulder, walking faster. “Hey, Sam, you know you don’t have to do this alone, right?”

“Do what?” Sam paused, his long legs stilling long enough for Gabriel to catch up. 

“Life.”

“Are you proposing?” Sam scoffed.

“No. I’m just saying as one lonely guy that terrible things happen and sometimes we think healing only happens if we go off alone, but that doesn’t have to be the case.”

“If I go back to my tribe they’ll knock me up just like the city folk. Except I’m supposed to want to be pregnant for my people, to further my tribe.” Sam exploded, the information flying from his lips before he could stop it. “Why would I want to go back?”

“So why are we going to the canyon?”

“Because there are enough supplies to survive until spring. Autumn is almost over, and yes, the desert will still be here, but I need things from spring.”

“What if you stayed with me in the town? I could rent a little house.”

“What if you stayed out here with me? In the wild?” Sam challenged. Gabriel couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Sam had come alive but he had come unhinged. He had never seen him like this, eyes fierce, desperation so clearly evident. 

“Okay.” He heard himself saying.

“What?” Sam was startled. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“Then you shouldn’t have invited me.” Gabriel replied coolly. Sam scoffed and started walking fast again. Gabriel hurried to keep up. It was getting dark now and he didn’t want to lose Sam.

“I can take care of myself.” Gabriel heard Sam grumble.

“I know you can, but you’re going to have to take care of me now.”

“Not fucking likely.” Gabfiel huffed out a gentle laugh at that and Sam was grateful his back was to the alpha so he wouldn’t see Sam’s matching smile. Gabriel got him in a way that scared him.

They spent the night out there, lying on their backs on the cold sand, staring up at the stars. Sam opened up some more, pointing out constellations Gabriel had never heard of. The alpha soaked it all up. Gabriel fell asleep first and Sam sat up to study his face in the crackling firelight. This alpha was something else. He was just as stubborn as Sam, fierce when he needed to be though he hid it well. He cared for Sam although Sam didn’t understand why. He was a used up piece of shit, nothing left to give. Gabriel stirred in his sleep, rolling closer to Sam, an arm flung across Sam’s leg. He jumped at the touch Gabriel seemed to so freely give. Touch was rare, at least this kind of touch, the touch that didn’t demand anything of Sam. Gabriel seemed to be giving him a gift with his touch, not wanting anything in return other than to be near him. Sam wondered what his story was. He had heard blips about an omega named Kali, but he never asked Gabriel about her. No one seemed brave enough to mention her around Gabriel. Gabriel’s family was nice enough but they seemed intent on Gabriel settling down which had only served to make Gabriel upset.

On a side note, Sam really appreciated that Gabriel never got explosively angry when he was upset. He got snarky and sad, he sulked a lot, but he didn’t yell or hit. It was the little things in life. Maybe Sam judged him too harshly. Gabriel had never hurt him or even tried to hurt him. He had always helped. Maybe he was the odd good guy, not that Sam was sure those existed.

“Sam?” Sam looked up to see several figures around their fire, hanging back in the shadows. He knew that voice, he would recognize it anywhere. He jumped to his feet, taking care of Gabriel’s arm that fell to the ground.

“Dean?”

“Oh, thank the stars, it is you.” Dean stepped forward, older than Sam remembered, but still his ever commanding big brother.

“Dean!” Sam flung his arms around his brother. Family. He had forgotten the feeling of family back in the city, with the exception of the past few months with Gabriel. He pushed that unwelcome thought away as quickly as it came. He was with his people now. He didn’t have time for city folk, even if they were kinder than he had come to expect. Even if he had come to depend on their kindness. 

“It’s good to see you, Sammy.” Dean scrutinized him. “You look like you’ve seen hard times.” Sam swallowed hard, suddenly wanting to be quiet. He didn’t want to share what had happened to him. He swallowed hard as he realized that he was so ashamed of what had happened to him. He bowed his head, his throat thick with emotion as his eyes filled with sparkling tears. “Hey, hey. We’re so glad you’re back. We knew something bad had to happen when you didn’t return. It’s been nine years, little brother.”

“I was a slave for nine years in the city in the mountains.” Sam finally disclosed, looking away from his tribe. His shame felt so heavy. “I am not the man I was when I left. I came back to my tribe, but I cannot serve my tribe like I was meant to. The city folk… they took everything from me and I have no way to get it back.”

“The city is cruel to slaves.” Another man stepped into the firelight. Sam stared at him, not recognizing the man who stepped up next to his brother with such confidence and familiarity. He was shorter than Dean, but he carried himself with authority. He was an alpha. Of course he was an alpha. “It’s one of the reasons I left.”

“You let one of them in?!” He whirled on his brother, feeling betrayed.

“Castiel is my mate.” Dean said simply. “He gave up his life and his family to join our tribe and has passed every rite of passage. Do not be hypocritical, little brother. Do you not travel with one of the city folk yourself?” He gestured with his knife at Gabriel who still slept soundly on the ground. 

“He is my brother.” Castiel gasped. “I got the message. It’s how we found you so quickly.”

“He saved my life.” Sam sighed. “And he freed me. Once I was well enough, he brought me home.”

“It seems then we shouldn’t be so quick to judge.” Dean sniffed. Castiel lay a hand on his husband and mate’s arm. 

“Sam has suffered greatly at the hands of my people. I know what they are capable. I am not offended of his distrust, but rather, I understand it. I am sorry, Sam, for what they must have inflicted on you, especially since you are an omega.” Dean glanced over with a frown as if he had forgotten that fact. 

“They mistreated an omega?” He said gruffly. That was unheard of in their tribe. Sam recalled how Gabriel was so adamant that omegas were precious and remembered now that his tribe agreed with that sentiment.

“I was whored out to bear pups for strangers and whored out for sex even while pregnant.” Sam couldn’t raise his head. “I was overbred for three years, nearly dying as a result. Gabriel was called in as a doctor and he asked for me so that he could save me. My master complied with Gabriel’s request since the pups were dying as well and he couldn’t make a profit.”

“Gabriel treats all omegas well.” Castiel added for Dean’s benefit.

“I was no exception. He nursed me back to health, delivered the pups, took care of them until a family asked to adopt them, his own brother adopting them. Perhaps you understand why I cannot take my rightful place in the tribe?” Sam asked hesitantly, still not daring to raise his head. “I cannot bear the thought of pregnancy any longer. I fear I would harm myself if ever pregnant again.” He admitted in a whisper.

“We’ll find you a mate who will care for you.” Dean nodded. “You will not be asked to bear any pups other than your own. We all must provide for the tribe.” Sam nodded. It was more than he could have hoped for and yet it was still not enough. He didn’t want his own pups. He didn’t want any pups. “Wake up your city folk, Sam. We need to be on the move.” Sam knelt on the ground and shook Gabriel awake. He didn’t want to share Gabriel with his tribe, not with the knowledge that they just might kill him. Sweet Gabriel who was still holding on to some of the clothes he had discarded. 

“Gabriel.” Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had said the alpha’s name like this, but it worked. Gabriel woke up fast, eyes widening as he hurried to stand to his feet. 

“Hello!” He said quickly, facepalming himself right after. “Hey, Cassie.”

“Outsider.” Dean frowned. “You are in our territory.”

“I sent a bird.”

“You still must answer to your crime of trespassing. The canyon is sacred to us. For an outsider to contaminate it… we must hold you responsible.”

“Oh.” Gabriel paled. “Uh, of course. I understand.”

“Dean, he fucking saved my life. I would not fucking be here if it wasn’t for Gabriel, so fucking knock it off.” Sam hissed suddenly, drawing attention from the tribe. 

“If he wants to compete for you, he’s welcome to.” Dean challenged. “But until he does, he’s under my say. I am chief.” Sam paled. Two of the warriors stepped forward and grabbed Gabriel by his arms, holding him fast. Sam didn’t say anything, still trying to process all that Dean had revealed.

“Sorry.” He held his arm tightly with his other hand, shrinking back into himself. “I didn’t know. I hoped that Dad…” He had hoped the chief, his father, had made it despite his mission clearly being a failure. It was an insult to injury to know that those who took him took far more than him.

“He didn’t make it when you didn’t come back.” Sam withdrew at that, clearly blaming himself. Gabriel glared at Dean who realized a moment too late what was happening. “You are not to blame, Sam. Those goddamn slavers who took you from us are to blame.”

“Yea.” Sam whispered. He glanced over at Gabriel, looking for something and Dean watched as Gabriel gave him a soft look. It seemed to calm Sam down some and he relaxed his stance somewhat. They were moving fast, away from the canyon and away from town. They were headed towards the village and judgement. 

“Sammy!” A tall warrior stepped forward. “I never thought I’d see you again.” Sam shrank back, trying to smile and failing.

“Hi, Brady.” At one time it looked as if he’d settle down with the tall alpha, but now… well, alphas made Sam’s skin crawl. He’d have to pick one, but he didn’t want to. He mulled over what Dean had said that Gabriel could compete for him too. It wasn’t the worst idea. At least Gabriel knew how to touch and how not to touch him. Gabriel knew the new him.

“I’m glad you’re back.” Brady said sincerely as they moved along, further into the village.

“Sam!” Benny boomed, pulling Sam into a strong hug. He struggled for a moment and then let his arms hang limp at his side. This would be a learning curve for all of them. They were just happy to see him. He supposed he should be happy they even wanted to see him.

“He’s struggling.” Gabriel whispered to Castiel. “Tell Dean. He’s overwhelmed.” Castiel made a sympathetic face at his older brother before stepping over to his mate, relaying the message. Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabriel before looking over at Sam, his expression softening. 

“Enough!” Dean called out. “We are all happy Sam is home, but it has been a long journey home for him. We will let him settle in for the week and then throw a proper celebration.” There were hearty cheers all around and Sam gave Gabriel and then his brother grateful looks. He was overwhelmed. There was so much happening at once. There was so much new to learn all at once.

Gabriel watched as Sam was escorted into a hut. The omega was home. He had done his job. He had kept his promise. And yet, he felt like his time here was still unfinished. He didn’t want to leave Sam and for some foolish reason he felt like maybe Sam didn’t want him to leave either. Once Sam was gone though, his accommodations were made clear. He was bound to a sturdy post and left there for the night. His arms were numb, but he made the best of it, sliding down the post to sit down and lean back. He could get through this for Sam. Sam needed him to stay for now, and when the omega wanted him to leave, he would.

“These idiots.” Gabriel woke up by Sam grousing next to him, fumbling with the knots. “You are my guest. I’ve made it clear to Dean that you are my guest.”

“Aw, Sam, you’re not going to let them kill me after all?”

“They still might kill you if you don’t keep your wits about you. Dean’s entered you in the contest.”

“The contest?” Gabriel squinted up at Sam in the morning sun. It was too early for this. Sam finally got the knot loose and Gabriel’s arms free. Some of Sam’s past as a healer must have kicked in because he sat in the sand massaging the blood flow back into Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel was not complaining, but he was confused by the change of everything. “Sam, what am I doing here?”

“If he’s going to whore me off, I’m sorry, mate me off to someone, I’d rather it be to someone who won’t mind that I take herbs that keep me from getting pregnant.” Sam looked up in Gabriel’s eyes almost pleadingly. Great. His desperation was showing again and it was moving Gabriel’s heart yet again. He always was a sucker for an omega in distress. No. No. No. He couldn’t keep doing this.

“I support you.” He said carefully. “But I don’t want to be the back-up choice to a life lived alone in blissful solitude.”

“You’re not a back-up choice.” Sam snapped and then hung his head. “Fuck. Maybe I just don’t want you to leave. You get me. I can tell you things and you just listen. You don’t fucking decide everything. You allowed me to live again.”

“While the gratitude was nice, I still feel like I’m not the first choice here.”

“If I had to choose an alpha, I would choose you, Gabriel, first and foremost. You’re weird and kind, you’re funny. You play tricks but you’re not mean.” Sam pursed his lips. “I want you to stay. I invited you to stay before Dean put this on me, and I’m asking you to stay again after he’s put this on me.”

“He’s going to flip.”

“Only if you don’t compete.” Sam suddenly smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Good luck.” 

“What am I competing for?”

“Me.”

“And the contest?”

“It determines if you are worthy to compete.” Sam shrugged. “Don’t get killed. And don’t let the other alphas intimidate you. I want you to stay. Oh, and do not let them convince you otherwise because they sure will try.”

“Okay.” Gabriel was starting to get that this was a dangerous undertaking complete with physical and mental aspects to it. “Why such the big deal?”

“Duh.” Sam smiled again. “I’m an omega. Only the best of the village gets to mate with the omega.”

“And what if the winner isn’t from the village?”

“You will be invited to complete the rites of passage that will allow you to stay.” Sam said. 

“And you want me to stay?” Gabriel asked, uncertainty and insecurity showing. 

“I want you to stay.” Sam leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. “Please stay.” He looked Gabriel in the eyes before pulling away. “Got it?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Good because Dean’s on his way to fill you in on the contest.” Sam nudged Gabriel with elbow. “Good luck. Really. I’m rooting for you.”

“I hear Sam’s picked you as his champion.” Dean said as he walked over. “Good luck. You’re going to need it.” He handed Gabriel a spear and a knife. “Try not to kill any of my friends.”

“Is this to the death?” Dean shrugged. 

“Depends.”

“Great.” Gabriel made a face. He was a doctor. He preferred to save lives than to take them. As a doctor, he knew how to do both, but also as a doctor, he had taken an oath to protect people.

The contest seemed simple enough. Killing was not encouraged enough, but endurance was. Gabriel was holding his own until Brady came at him with a look that made Gabriel feel like he might be in danger.

“Sam was supposed to choose me!” Brady swung his club at Gabriel who ducked just in time. “He was always supposed to choose me!”

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel stammered. “Maybe if you all took better care of him—“ Brady landed his next blow and Gabriel went flying back. Gabriel hurried to his feet, knowing full well that his arm was injured. He ran this time instead of facing Brady, using his speed to his advantage. He ran until he didn’t see Brady anymore. He skidded to his knees, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. He glanced back over his shoulder, relieved to not see Brady any longer. “Fuck.” He let out a shaky exhale. Gabriel had no doubt that Brady would have killed him if given the chance. “Fuck.” Gabriel looked around again realizing that he was lost. He had no clue where he was and no clue how to get back. He’d try his best, but Sam was right. He was an outsider and this desert all looked the same to him. He got up, using the spear to help, and followed his footprints back a ways until they too vanished, swallowed up by the always breathing and heaving desert. “Sam.” Gabriel whispered. He could do this. He’d try his best. He had promised Sam he would stay and he wasn’t about to be chased off by the likes of Brady. It was with a sinking heart he acknowledged that was accidentally what happened.

It was okay. He’d figure out how to get back, show up that asshole, and win Sam. Yea, that was the plan. He picked a direction and started walking, not knowing he headed towards a worse danger than Brady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a cliffie, but that was a nicer spot to end at then after the danger. Trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape, suicidal thoughts, suicidal ideation, depression.

Gabriel walked for hours and still hadn’t come across the village. He must have missed it because there was no way he wouldn’t have arrived by now if he had gone the wrong way. The contest had started in the morning and the sun was already starting to set. He shivered. What a crappy way to end the day. He was lost in the desert dressed in the tribe’s clothes which weren’t that warm. Okay, he was basically running around in a loincloth which would be so embarrassing if he wasn’t starting to feel scared. Sam was going to think he gave up on him. The fear only grew as darkness swamped the desert. What if he died out here? Sighing, he started to make a fire. At least he had some survival skills drilled into him by his parents who had insisted on sending Gabriel and his siblings to summer camp as kids. He curled up the fire and decided to try to sleep despite the throbbing of his broken arm. He’d need his strength to keep going in the morning. He’d also need to try to set his arm in the morning.

“Whoa, Christian, what the fuck is this?” Gabriel tried to get up, but a heavy foot on his bare back held him down. “Is this another one of those fuckers who live in the desert?”

“Looks like it.” Trey replied. They had gone further than usual when they saw the light of Gabriel’s fire. Looked like their gamble paid off. “He’s not as cute as the last two.”

“He’s an alpha too.” Christian sized him up. “Tiny. Just how I like my alphas.” Trey snickered and Gabriel felt a sudden desire to run. He tried to get up again, but the man over him just stomped his foot and Gabriel cried out. “He’s got fight like the rest of them.” His left arm was useless and his right arm wasn’t strong enough to get him out from under the man.

“This time we take our fill before we take him back. I’m tired of Chico having all the fun.”

“I was already planning on tasting this one.” Gabriel let out a whimper as a hand felt along his ass. He couldn’t help it. Was this what Sam had felt each and every time? He was going to be sick. “A whiny alpha just begging for a real alpha to show him his place.” His loincloth was pulled down and the hand continued to explore bare skin. “Your alpha pussy is going to be begging for a real alpha cock soon enough.”

“Please don’t do this.” Gabriel begged, finding his voice. “I’m from the city, same as you, I have family on the senate. Please don’t do this.”

“Hey, this one can talk. Cool trick, desert fucker, but here’s the thing. You might talk like us, but you sure don’t dress like us. No respectable city folk would be running around the city looking like you.” Christian sneered. “Now stay still. Or don’t. I”m going to enjoy every minute of taking you.”

“Please. My family will pay you.”

“And my family will pay me when I drag your sorry ass back.” Christian slapped Gabriel’s pale ass. “Now shut up or we will find something to shut you up with.” 

“Let me--Mmph!” Gabriel tried to bite the fingers holding his mouth open but Trey had already shoved some cloth halfway down his throat, probably his loincloth. He was thoroughly pinned, fingers pressing against his entrance with an insistence that frightened him. This was happening. It was really fucking happening and he really fucking wanted it to stop. But it didn’t. He closed his eyes, screaming into the gag as the slaver took him dry.

Back in the village, Sam was pacing.

“Something is wrong.”

“Your precious outsider couldn’t keep up.” Brady taunted. “Let a real alpha satisfy you.” Sam glared at him but turned his attention to his brother. 

“Something is really wrong, Dean, let me go find him.”

“We just got you back!” Dean’s fear flashed across his face before he could hide it. 

“There are slavers out there!” Sam’s voice shook.

“I know! I don’t want to lose you again!” Dean yelled.

“And I don’t want to lose Gabriel.” Sam admitted brokenly and somewhat bitterly. “He’ll make a fire and hunker down. I know this desert still. I can find him. I need to keep him safe.”

“You’re not going anywhere alone. Castiel and I will come with you.” Dean decided.

“Dean, you are not going.” Castiel arched an eyebrow. “You promised me you would rest.”

“I’m the chief.”

“And with child.” Castiel reminded him.

“What?” Sam squinted. He paused in his crusade to process that. “Dean, you’re expecting?”

“Not how I was planning on telling everyone.” The chief gave his husband a look who grinned sheepishly. “But yes, Castiel and I are expecting.”

“Congratulations.” Sam murmured. “You must be so excited.” It was odd to think that someone could be excited to be pregnant. He studied his brother, saw the happiness in his green eyes, and managed a smile. “You both must be.”

“Thanks, Sam.” Castiel smiled back as Dean beamed.

“We are.” Dean looked to Benny. “Benny, can you go with Sam and Castiel? Take the horses.”

“Sure thing, chief.” Benny shrugged, going off to get the horses ready. They didn’t keep many, mostly for emergencies and building projects. Brady tried to slink off, glancing at Sam as he did so. Sam caught the movement and stalked after him.

“What did you do?” He asked menacingly, finger pointed sharp and accusing. Brady stammered as the rest of the tribe turned to look at him.

“I-I might have attacked him?” Brady confessed. “I only got his arm, but then he ran, so I chased him far into the desert and then wiped away his tracks, so he’d get lost…” 

“Brady!” Sam looked murderous. “Why the fuck would you do that?!”

“You said what those assholes did to you and yet here you are saying you want an outsider alpha. I figured he was forcing you. And besides, I was supposed to be your alpha, Sam, not him.”

“I’ve changed.” Sam drew himself up to his full height. “And he didn’t force me to do anything ever and that was why I chose him. He’s the only alpha in my life that doesn’t go around deciding shit for me.” He leveled a glare at Brady who backed down. “I’m going to go find him and when we come back you will all be on your best behavior.” Sam all but growled, staring down his tribe. 

“We will.” Dean spoke up, speaking for their tribe. “I heard he carried himself well in the contest today. He’s well on his way to making a place for himself.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam looked as if he was about to say something else, but he strode off instead, headed to where Benny was preparing the horses for the trip.

“We will be back soon.” Castiel promised, leaning over to kiss Dean. “Rest, my love.” He winked.

Gabriel was flat on his back, his arms tied above his head, attached to a cactus or something similar. He tried to stifle his groan as the first alpha slowly pushed his way back into Gabriel’s battered hole. He was a doctor, they had taken him dry, he had catalogued each tear himself as a way to keep himself from falling into unrecoverable despair. They had passed him back and forth a few times. They might be drunk. They had also been passing back and forth a bottle. Gabriel swallowed hard. He was thirsty. It was an odd thing to be focused on, but he was so thirsty. It had been almost a day since he last drank water and he was in a desert after all. He had cried a lot in the course of the night and he was still in shock, but dammit, he could really use some water. He blacked out a little while later, the pain too much for his abused body to process. They weren’t being gentle with any part of him. The disassociation that had happened after the first rape was almost remarkable how his mind realized he couldn’t handle that and want to live.

When he woke up again, there was a few streaks across the eastern sky signaling the approach of dawn. He was on his stomach, ass in the air and arms stretched out still. His arm was putting him in excruciating pain now after all the rough handling. A faint movement caught his eye and he jumped, trying to turn his head to see what was coming next. The movement ceased but Gabriel had seen that his tormentors were asleep and that was cause for relief. Then he noticed something else stirring in the darkness, beyond the ring of firelight. He hunched in on himself, unable to stop the soft sound of pain. Oh, it hurt to move. It hurt too much to move. Fuck. Tears welled up in his eyes. It was too much. This all was too fucking much. His vision blurred and he lay there, letting the tears stream down his crusty eyes and dusty face. He had slept but there was no rest from this crushing exhaustion that weighed on his soul. 

Silent footsteps made it across the sand, a soft, woven blanket being quietly unwrapped and draped over Gabriel’s bare body. He jolted, looking up and nearly crying out as the pain shot through him all over again. Sam put a finger to his lips, drawing his knife and Gabriel nodded, biting his bottom lip hard to keep quiet. There are other people with Sam… warriors was the word his brain supplied and that made him feel more relieved than ashamed. He can’t ignore the shame though that Sam had to see him like this even though Sam knows more than anyone, Sam knew what nine years of that shit was like and Gabriel had only endured a night. It was still too much and Gabriel was so grateful that Sam will know that too. Once was enough. To come close to once was enough. He recounted at least eight times he knew of, but knew the men probably hadn’t stopped when he was unconscious. Parts of his body hurt that he didn’t dare look at, a strange aching that he couldn’t quite place. He was still disassociating as Sam and the warriors did something to the slavers that made them scream. He just wanted to leave.

Sam came back to him after the men died bloody deaths. He noticed briefly that their cocks had been caught off, and while that gave him some satisfaction, Gabriel was more comforted by the fact they were dead than the fact their cocks were gone. They couldn’t touch him again.

“I’m sorry.” Sam said sorrowfully as he knelt by Gabriel. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here in time. I knew something was wrong and I came as fast as I could. Brady confessed what he did and why.”

“My arm.” Gabriel croaked. Sam’s gaze fell on his twisted arms, quickly noticing how the left arm’s bones were clearly broken. 

“Oh, Gabriel. I am so sorry. My desert has not been kind to you.” Sam cut the ropes carefully before taking the injured limb in his hand. Gabriel gritted his teeth but didn’t move, didn’t dare. Sam grabbed a straight stick and put it under the arm, binding it to Gabriel’s arm with strips of cloth. “Dean will deal with Brady, but I have dealt with the slavers.”

“You are a healer.” Gabriel tried to make conversation. Sam’s skill was undeniable.

“I suppose I still am.” Sam shrugged. “I’m sorry, but I have to move the rest of you. Can you rest on your knees?”

“I”ll try.”

“Did you know? Those are the ones that stole me away.”

“And now they’ve had a go at the both of us.” Sam shot him a worried look. 

“Things will get better.”

“Will they?”

“They did for me. You came along and rescued me.” Gabriel managed a weak smile. His chest felt tight and all he wanted to do was cry.

“You rescued me too.” He scrunched his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears back as Sam helped him rest on his knees. Sam bound his splinted arm around his neck. 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel. I will make you more comfortable in the village. You’ll be staying with me from now on.”

“Did I make the cut?” He joked.

“Above and beyond.” Sam was serious. This was way more than any dumb sacred rite. Gabriel had suffered enough to become part of the tribe, and yet, Sam would understand if he didn’t want to stay any longer. 

“Thanks, Sam.” Gabriel was more than teary. 

“Come on.” Sam bundled him up in his arms and scooped him up bridal style. “It’s my turn to take care of you.”

“Here.” Benny took Gabriel from Sam just so the tall healer could mount his horse. Sam took Gabriel back quickly, knowing how hard it was to be in the care of a stranger after something so traumatic. Gabriel was tense, gritting his teeth as he tried to relax, but he knew the pain was coming. He had been fucked over pretty good. Everything hurt. 

“Sam, you’re so strong.” Gabriel ground out. “I’m not sure I’m as strong as you.” So that was fairly concerning. Alphas didn’t do well with domination and to have it forced on them, well, it tended to grind down their mental health and self-esteem. Sam would have to treat far more than Gabriel’s body if he was going to have a chance to recover. Sam held him carefully, only having his horse walk the whole way back. Slowly the tension started to drain from Gabriel’s body as he fell asleep, rocked in Sam’s arms by the swaying of the horse’s steps as a bright dawn streaked against the sky. Sam passed him down to Castiel when they arrived at the village. Castiel brought him to Sam’s hut and laid him down on the bed already prepared. 

“Are you going to let him sleep?” Castiel asked.

“If I can.” Sam replied. “I need to check the severity of his injuries to make sure he’s not in any danger. If he can wait, I’ll wait. Sleep helps when nothing else can.”

“I will let Dean know what happened.” Castiel looked mournful. “Thank you for taking care of my brother, Sam. From what I have heard from the tribe, I know he is in capable hands.”

“Thank you.” Sam nodded his head. He glanced over at Gabriel. Their roles had reversed and Sam didn’t like it. However, Castiel’s confidence in his skills had touched him. He was rusty, but he still remembered how to take care of someone. It was ingrained in him. He had been learning how to heal others his whole life. Huh. Kind of like Gabriel. He wished Gabriel had never gotten hurt, but it was an honor to care for him, to return some of what Gabriel had done for him.

He checked Gabriel over carefully, deciding to let him sleep. What bleeding had been happening seemed to have stopped for now and sleeping could only help with that. He focused on making medicines and poultices from the healing stores that Kevin had gathered. Where was Kevin? Sam hadn’t seen him since he had returned. Sam returned to Gabriel, applying one particular poultice to what looked suspiciously like bite marks all over his chest and nipples. There was bruising and Sam suspected it had been causing Gabriel pain when they found him. Fucking animals. Sam cussed softly as he found bite marks on Gabriel’s cock too. He took him gently in hand until the poultice replied. Those would be less puffy and bruised when Gabriel woke up. Lastly, he applied another kind of poultice to Gabriel’s battered hole. He’d clean when Gabriel was awake. This was for pain and for keeping infection away. He washed his hands before he covered Gabriel back up and sank back on his own bed. His shoulders slumped and he lay down, curling in on himself, curling under a blanket.

Sam was having a hard time forgiving himself for what had happened to Gabriel. He had known something was wrong, he just hadn’t known how wrong. He too fell asleep after some time. Sleep would help them both. He could hope that sleep would help them both.

The days passed and Gabriel was healing. They had gotten through the deep clean and the extra poultice applying together. Gabriel had some treatment ideas and Sam was willing to try them. Gabriel wanted to know what was in the poultices Sam applied to his abused body and why and Sam was happy to share with him. They grew as friends even when some days it felt too hard to breathe. They got through it together and Sam kept putting off asking Gabriel if he was going to stay or not because Sam decided he was too scared to know the answer. He couldn’t see why Gabriel would want to stay. Meanwhile Gabriel didn’t ask if he could stay or not, he was afraid of what Sam might say. Why would the most amazing omega he had ever met want him to stay? He was a weak, broken, damaged alpha who couldn’t even protect himself. No one would want him now, especially Sam.

Maybe everyone, especially Sam, would be better off if he was gone. Maybe he’d be better if he was gone.

Sam worried about Gabriel which was weird in itself, but as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, he noticed that Gabriel was stuck. He was still not himself even though his body had healed. His mind was still hurting and so was his soul. Sam got it, he was still recovering himself, he just wanted to see Gabriel smile and laugh again. He missed his dumb jokes and stupid tricks. He missed how much Gabriel cared and how silly he was at showing it.

“Come on.” Sam waved Gabriel outside from the door. He already had a busy morning, a rash of colds sweeping through the tribe as winter set in. They had just moved the village and everyone was exhausted and vulnerable. Gabriel had stayed healthy so far, but he was something of a recluse these days. 

He glanced over to see that Gabriel had not appeared yet. He sighed, ducking inside of his hut. “Gabriel?” He called out softly. No response. He glanced over to see there was still an alpha-sized lump in Gabriel’s bed. Oh. Yea, things had been especially tough on the alpha lately. Sam had a feeling he blamed himself for not being able to fight them off. Sam understood that shame. He had experienced it firsthand.

He walked over and slid under the covers. It was warm, blissfully warm, and Sam closed his eyes for just a minute to properly enjoy the moment. So they had grown closer and more comfortable over the past months. Sam discreetly inhales Gabriel’s scent. He found it so calming and comforting, not that he knew how to admit that to the alpha. “Gabriel?” He slid his hand over the alpha’s chest and golden eyes flew open.

“Sam?” He guessed, his heart thumping wildly under Sam’s palm.

“It’s me.” Sam reassured him.

“What’s up?” Gabriel was wearing a shirt and a pair of pants. They felt and smelled fresh which Sam was grateful for. They might have a different word for depression, but it was all the same. Castiel had gone to the town and bought clothes that would make him feel more comfortable, something Sam wished he had thought of. He kind of had kept piling blankets on Gabriel with the thought and hope of comforting him. Sam had been good with words once upon a time, but now, now he was just as lost as Gabriel when it came to talking about this kind of thing. He said sorry a lot, kind of understanding why Gabriel had said the same to him. He couldn’t keep just saying sorry and piling blankets on the alpha. He had to do something that might actually help.

“We’re going on a mission.” Sam snuggled a little closer, his nose nuzzling behind Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel’s breath hitched in his throat although he tried to hide it.

“You all finally getting rid of me?” He asked morosely. 

“What? No!” Sam raised his head and frowned. “I still want you to stay. I— Do you want to stay?” Gabriel rolled on to his side, so his front was facing Sam. Sam hadn’t crawled into bed with him for a while. It was nice to know he could reach out and touch him and he’d be there. Confusion showed on Gabriel’s face as he tried to process this new revelation.

“I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” Those words were harder to say than he thought they would be, so he ended up rolling over to hide his tears. 

“Gabriel, Gabriel.” Gabriel might definitely be a doctor and Sam might definitely be a healer, but there was something far more intuitive about Sam’s skills. He seemed to know what was needed without asking. The rare time he wasn’t sure, he would ask, but months of sharing space had taught Sam things about Gabriel that words couldn’t seem to unlocked. The alpha needed to be held: he needed physical reassurance more than Sam would have previously guessed. Sam’s arms came around him, cradling him back against Sam’s chest, against the steady beat of his heart. Gabriel melted back into his embrace. He raised his head to look back. 

“You really want me?”

“Yea.” Sam admitted, nuzzling his nose back behind Gabriel’s ear.

“Why?”

“Gabriel.” Sam inhaled his scent in. “You brought me back, taught me to live again. You protected me, nursed me back to health--”

“That’s just gratitude.”

“Gratitude is where it started, but now…” Sam shifted closer. “It’s changed. It’s grown. Sometimes I even want…” He trailed off. “I get scared too. Sometimes I think there is no way you could want me.”

“You’re crazy.” Gabriel said softly, shaking his head.

“Our minds both lie to us sometimes.” Sam replied.

“You really like me?” Sam made a gentle sound, his mouth pressing against Gabriel’s shoulder in what could only be described as a kiss. 

“Oddly enough.” He smirked into Gabriel’s shoulder. “You and no other. I didn’t think I’d ever be in a place like this, liking an alpha.”

“But you’re perfect.” Gabriel blurted.

“I’m really not.” Sam said dryly. “You just think that because my omega scent has you all flustered.” He teased gently.

“It’s not your scent.” Gabriel couldn’t get the words out right. “I’m amazed by every part of you. You didn’t have to take me in.”

“Yes, I did.” Sam smiled as Gabriel finally rolled around in his arms so he could hold him properly, like how he deserved to be. “I wanted to.”

“Fucking weird.” Gabriel swore and Sam's heart ached. He had felt that way about Gabriel too. So confused as to why this alpha was being kind, so bewildered why this alpha didn’t want anything from him like all the others had.

“How do you feel about going on a trip with me today?”

“Is it safe?”

“Yes, it’s at the heart of the desert and Benny and Mick will ride most of the way with us, but then wait a ways off, so we can finish in private.”

“What is it?”

“A hot springs with healing properties.” Gabriel made a face that hinted at skepticism, but he had been skeptical of Sam’s methods before and been proven wrong. He had learned to keep his mouth shut with the intuitive ways of the desert healer. Sam could help hurts that no one could see, and so, even though he winced at it, Gabriel found himself hoping that was Sam was right about these springs, that there would be healing for him there. “Try it?” Sam asked softly.

“I will try it.” Sam squeezed him a little tighter.

“Thank you.”

“Wait, so you really like me?” Gabriel asked again.

“Yes.” Sam kissed him on the cheek. “Deal with it.” He released the alpha and slid out of the bed. “Now come on, we’ve got a ways to ride.”

“Mmph.” Gabriel grumbled but he managed to get up. “I like you too.” He said quickly before he lost his courage to be honest in return. He was touched by Sam’s confession and reassured by his adamance. Maybe the tall omega really did like him. At any rate, he was ready to give these waters a try if it meant he would feel more himself again.

When they finally got to the hot springs, Gabriel was astounded at the beauty there. The colors in the hot springs made him wonder if they were safe to even enter, but Sam assured him that they were indeed safe. 

“There is a catch.” Sam added as they both stripped. Gabriel was glad Sam was going in one too, Sam had admitted he wanted healing as well. 

“Of course.” Gabriel sighed.

“They only heal if you want to be healed.”

“What kind of bullshit is that?”

“Not everyone wants to get better.” Sam lifted up a shoulder. “Some are just looking for a way out.” The way Sam looked over at him, like he knew, made Gabriel’s blood freeze. So he had been more than depressed…

“What happens to them?” He forced himself to ask, forced himself to sound normal. It didn’t work, Sam gave him a sad smile anyway.

“The springs take them.” Sam shrugged. “The desert gives and takes away, just like the gods.”

“Do you,” Gabriel struggled for a polite way to ask, “Do you believe in gods? Still?” Sam considered his question thoughtfully.

“I suppose I do.” He looked up at Gabriel from where he was sitting.

“Why?”

“I asked them for strength to make it through.” Sam shrugged. “I’m still here.” Gabriel frowned almost imperceptibly. “I take it you don’t believe. Such a learned man would not likely take to believing what he cannot see.”

“The desert is changing me.” Gabriel slowly replied. It was chilly, mid-winter and all, and he was standing naked in the afternoon sun with nothing but a blanket wrapped around him. “I think belief is a powerful force.”

“It is.” Sam agreed. “But there are always things beyond what we ourselves can do.” Gabriel had to nod as much as he wanted to challenge that statement, he couldn’t. He couldn’t keep on living without some kind of breakthrough, some assistance beyond what he knew. All his learning could diagnose him, but it couldn’t save him.

“All right, let's do this.” Gabriel headed towards the edge. “You first.” Sam laughed but lunged to his feet in all his naked glory. Being home had been good to him. He was beautiful in his healing, beautiful in how he walked with ease to the edge. 

“See you when I come up.” He leaned over and kissed Gabriel on the forehead. Gabriel leaned into his sturdy chest, fingers brushing against Sam’s arm. Sam smiled at him, glancing down at his mouth like he was going to kiss Gabriel, before moving away to jump in. Gabriel ducked, water splattering across his bare skin. Sam had fully disappeared from view into the colorful water below. Gabriel backed up, not wanting to watch too closely. He had a weird fear that if he did then maybe the healing wouldn’t work for Sam and he wanted it to work for Sam. Sam deserved to be whole.

He walked away from the hot springs and faced the desert. For the first time in a long time, Gabriel felt like he actually had a choice. He could die here, be taken by the desert, or he could stay. He could have a life that might actually be his own. He had made it out of the city after all. A small smile tugged on his cheeks and he let out a sigh of contentment. He would be okay with whatever the springs decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter really will be the last chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last full chapter. 
> 
> The next chapter in an epilogue. All tags are up, so if you are feeling stressed, go check the tags. ;)
> 
> TW: violence, bad guys getting their due.
> 
> WE FINALLY MEET KEVIN oh and you know some other exciting stuff ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey.” Gabriel jumped at the sound of Sam’s voice. “I’m back.” He turned to see Sam’s grin that spoke of peace and joy that he couldn’t fathom.

“I take it that the springs worked.” Gabriel couldn’t help but look the omega up and down, trying to take in every part of Sam. He was practically glowing although he seemed to be trying to tone it down for Gabriel’s sake. Gabriel didn’t want that. He liked this look on Sam, he liked seeing the omega so happy he looked like he could burst.

“You could say that.” There was a fondness in Sam’s eyes that Gabriel had never seen before. There was also a hunger and a want that made him take a step back. He wanted to be all that for Sam, but not like this, not with all the shit he was still carrying.

“My turn.” He pulled his shoulders back, steeling himself.

“You’ll do great.” Sam pulled him close, yanking him a deep, searing kiss. Gabriel found himself responding before he had a mind to shake Sam loose. He found he didn’t mind. He found he didn’t want to shake Sam loose. Sam gave him a wolfish grin, completely unrepentant. Gabriel unwrapped himself, handing Sam the blanket before he walked over to the hot springs and jumped.

The water welcomed him like an old friend, but then he noticed how he was pulled down instead of the natural buoyancy he felt in other bodies of water. He tried to paddle up only to be met with a resistance that held him firmly in place. He was stuck.

After a few seconds of panic, he realized that it was his own indecision that held him captive. He had been okay with either outcome and here he was held between the surface and the bottom of the hot springs. If he was sucked done any farther, he wouldn’t make it back to the top in time. If he paddled to the top, he had a life to live under the crushing weight of what had happened.

What had happened was that he had been assaulted. He had been totally stripped of his dignity and power, used, degraded, and humiliated past the point of going back to what life was like before. He had learned what true fear and despair felt like and he had also come to the knowledge that he couldn’t live like that. If he was to live, he needed to be healed.

His lungs started to burn and instinctively he tried to return to the surface only to be yanked back down. The panic started to sink back in and Gabriel realized with the worst sinking feeling in his stomach that he had ever felt that despite it all, he wanted to live. He just might have realized that too late. Mentally he screamed over and over against the force holding him back.

“I want to live!” It felt like he had to claw and fight for every inch he swam upwards, fighting against this impossible force. “I want to live!” His lungs were burning when he burst out of the water, crashing against the bank of the springs. “I want to live!” He sobbed out loud, fingers digging into the sand. 

“Gabriel!” Sam rushed over, sitting down to pull him from the water. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the omega’s strong shoulders. 

“I want to live.” He sobbed into Sam’s neck and Sam held him as close as he could in response.

“I’m so glad.” He whispered. “I was so scared I was going to lose you.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Gabriel sniffled. 

“Good.” Sam squeezed him extra hard before letting him get up. “You okay?” Gabriel sat, not even caring that he was sitting in Sam’s lap. He straightened spine, realizing that he no longer felt that heavy weight on his shoulders. 

“Sam, it’s gone.” More tears, happy tears, sprang afresh in Gabriel’s golden eyes. “I don’t feel so heavy.”

“Me too.” They were smiling, laughing, and hugging once again before they headed back to their waiting companion and the village.

Castiel noticed the change in his brother immediately, but he said little about it other than to hug him tightly and to whisper how happy he was that Gabriel had come home. The tribe was ready to become Gabriel’s home, all of the members, even Brady who went out of his way to try to make things right between him and Gabriel.

By the next full moon, Gabriel underwent the rite of passage making him a member for life. He was now one of the warriors and one of the healers. It had never been done before, but the tribe recognized Gabriel and Sam both as healers. Gabriel got to work alongside his favorite person in the world, using the skills and knowledge he had spent all that time in university acquiring. He felt happy.

Time passed and the pup in Dean’s belly decided to join the tribe as well. It was a hard labor as it was Dean’s first. Male betas had some of the more difficult pregnancies, so Castiel was extremely grateful to have both of their brothers attending the birth, Sam and Gabriel both. It took two full days to bring the pup safely into the world, and to everyone’s surprise, he brought a sibling with him. Twins for a tribe desperately in need of some good luck. It was spring, Sam’s favorite time of the year, Sam had returned, and the chief had given birth to twins.

“I am so glad you were with me tonight.” Sam lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was dawn. The sunrise was streaking light across the lowest part of the horizon. “Twins. Who would have thought? I never thought he was having twins.”

“I didn’t think he was having twins either. They were so small, but yet, so full of fire.” Gabriel was washing up by the fire. He looked tired, but Sam could have sworn he had never seen anyone so beautiful. His golden eyes might have dark bags under them, but they didn’t shine any less in the flickering firelight. He sighed, leaning back against the back of the clay tub. “They are beautiful. Congratulations, uncle.” He smiled over at Sam who returned the expression just as warmly if not more. He didn’t bring up that Sam had given birth to not one but two sets of twins. Twins must run in his and Dean’s blood, a rare gift.

“Thank you.” Sam looked away for a moment. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I want you.”

“I want you too.”

“Like, yes, I like you, care about you, get fucking butterflies around you…” Sam grumbled, “... but I also want you, like I want to have sex with you… I want a life with you, but I especially want to have sex...” He trailed off. “I wanted to tell you before, but I was too scared. I know we both have been through a lot.” He glanced over to see the stunned look on the alpha’s face, his lips forming an ‘o.’ Gabriel closed his mouth and stammered a few times before he found the words to answer the omega.

“Yea, we have, but you know, I’ve wanted you a few times too.” He hung his head for a moment, bracing himself as the dirty feeling washed over him. He had changed since the day at the springs, healing had begun, but shame was something he still struggled with. He found it hard to admit to wanting Sam when he still had nightmares about what was done to him. His first full sexual experience had not been kind… But little did he know that neither had Sam’s. They had both been virgins when they had been assaulted. He lifted his head up to see Sam kneeling outside the tub.

“Please, Gabriel, don’t let them ruin what is perfectly normal and healthy between us. I lo-like, hell, I love you and as such, most people want to fuck or be fucked by the person they love.” Sam had become so brave since the day at the springs, at least in Gabriel’s opinion. So honest with where he was at. His courage gave Gabriel strength, more strength than Gabriel dared to admit. He was content with wanting to live, that was the best place for him to start dealing with all the rest.

“You love me?” Gabriel’s eyes went wide and Sam leaned in and kissed him, trying to get across to him somehow in a way that Gabriel could believe him that yes, Sam fucking loved him. “I love you too.” Gabriel gasped, hands coming up to hold Sam’s face before the alpha kissed him back. Gabriel got up on his knees, pushing forward and Sam let out a delighted whine, hoping to entice his alpha to go a little further, maybe do some touching and exploring with what was shaping up to be a proper make out session. They had kissed here and there, briefly, nothing like this, nothing with fire between them. 

“Bed, please, alpha.” Sam panted, the next time they separated for oxygen. 

“You’re sure?” Gabriel paused to ask and Sam nipped his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.

“I’m so fucking sure.” He grinned when Gabriel’s eyes lit up. “I want to see what all the fuss is about.”

“Me too.” Gabriel had to laugh at that. Sam helped him out of the tub, running a towel over him before whisking him off to what was now their bed. Sam sprawled out with ease, a light shining in his eyes as he practically dared his alpha to touch him. “Sam… I’ve never… I mean, I obviously am not a virgin now.” Gabriel laughed bitterly at that, blinking back some other emotions. “But I’ve never been with anyone outside of that.”

“I thought that you had with, “ Sam hesitated, but Gabriel nodded for him to continue, knowing full well where that smart omega mind was heading, “Kali?” Sam guessed.

“We never went all the way before she showed me what she was really hanging around for.”

“What happened?” Sam asked softly.

“I was just an alpha to use until she met her true mate.” Gabriel replied simply.

“Those were her exact words, weren’t they?” Sam deduced.

“Yea.” Gabriel lifted up a shoulder before glancing at the space between their bare bodies. “So yes, never done this with anyone I’ve wanted to.” He blinked back what looked like tears, a reminder of how raw healing can feel. It was a feeling that resonated deeply within Sam. 

“Neither have I.” His lips quirked in a wry smile. “Wanna pop my cherry?” He asked in city slang, something that made Gabriel let out a sound that sounded like a laugh and sob combined. Sam reached out his hand and Gabriel pushed their fingers together, connecting them physically at last. He stared at their connected hands, thinking that he could never get tired of this. Just the simple act of being able to reach out and find Sam there on the other end… “Gabe?”

“Mmm?” Gabriel’s eyes widened. Sam suppressed his laugh. Alphas weren’t supposed to be this cute. “You want me to--”

“Take what virginity I have left, you know, just-- Gabe,” Sam became more serious, “I know I don’t owe you an explanation or anything, but I have to tell you that I was sure I would never want to sleep with any alpha, anyone, ever again. When you rescued me, I was so sure you were after my body and now here I am like, please, take me.” Sam laughed heartily, swiping at his forehead. “So please, let’s fuck before we dissolve into tears.” Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh with Sam, wiping his eyes. 

“Okay.”

“Where were we?” There was a twinkle in Sam’s eyes that Gabriel hoped he could see every day for the rest of their lives.

“Let me show you.” Gabriel smirked, tension draining from his body he released Sam’s hand so he could crawl over. Sam ran light fingers down his arms, over his elbows, drawing him in. He craved the skin on skin, a pleasant sensation he had never looked forward to before Gabriel. There was no more time for words except for maybe the ones they exhaled in between kisses, groans, and the whispered utterances of each other’s names.

Gabriel thought he might cry at the feeling of pleasure and want coursing through his veins. He hesitated as he lined up with Sam’s slick-soaked entrance. “You take those herbs?” He asked, the thought suddenly popping into his mind. “I don’t want to spring anything on you.” They hadn’t talked about pregnancy, but Gabriel felt like they didn’t need to. He had a strong idea where Sam was when it came to having pups and he supported Sam in that. No one would force Sam to do anything he didn’t want to again, especially not that.

“I took them earlier when you were in the bath.” Sam was still lying on his back, still sprawled, holding his legs up and open. His cheeks and chest were flushed. “I’m ready, Gabriel. Make me yours, alpha.” Gabriel’s cheeks flushed even redder, somehow possible despite all the heat and intimacy that had already covered his body with a warm redness. Arousal was powerful. He moved forward, the tip of his cock nudging Sam’s open entrance. The omega let out a keening sound as Gabriel slowly eased into his welcoming heat. “Yes, Gabe.” Sam encouraged him. “If you pull out now, I will kill you.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Gabriel smirked, sliding all the way in with a shuddering gasp of his own. Things had been going slowly but with what was building up in the base of his belly, Gabriel knew it was time to speed things up, particularly his pace. He pulled out only to thrust back in, Sam making a loud sound of satisfaction that only spurred him on. He was close and so was Sam. Sam grasped his own cock, using his slick to slide his hand up and down with ease, speeding him along to his climax. “Sam, my knot--”

“Bite me.”

“Sam?”

“Fucking bite me, alpha, or I swear to--” Sam howled as Gabriel’s teeth clamped down on the junction of his neck and shoulder. He came explosively, clenching around Gabriel. “Knot me.” He gasped. “This once, please. The herbs will-- ah-- fuck.” Sam came again, another wave of slick. Gabriel couldn’t hold off any more, his knot forming and locking them together as he came deep inside of Sam. His orgasm triggered yet another one for Sam, pleasure shaking the giant omega. “Fuck, alpha.” Sam’s hands gripped tightly onto blankets, pillows, whatever he could grab as he threw his head back. “Didn’t know it could feel so good.” Gabriel was bracing himself on his hands, panting hard. “Nice job, alpha.” Sam praised through gasps for air. He saw that Gabriel was struggling, trying to keep from collapsing on him. “It’s okay.” Sam smiled at Gabriel’s thoughtfulness. He yanked the alpha down, gently at first, but his insistence winning out. 

Gabriel nuzzled into his hot, sweaty skin, pressing gentle kisses against Sam’s stomach and chest. Sam sighed, contentment following the waves of pleasure. He burrowed around Gabriel, curling around him as they were tied together. Gabriel was exhausted, but not complaining. Sam even more so. He was an uncle and now a mate, all in the same period of time. He had the best fucking alpha ever: Gabriel, odd, curious, wounded but kind, Gabriel. Now he was all his. “Neck.” Sam whispered.

“Mm?”

“Neck.” Gabriel grunted, baring the closest side of his neck. It was an odd fit, Sam a head taller than him, but they made it work. Sam’s teeth clamped down and he yelped in pain and satisfaction combined. They were mated. They curled around each other even more, both of them falling asleep in each other’s arms before Gabriel’s knot had a chance to go down. It did while they were asleep, but they didn’t wake up, just quietly adjusting their position.

The tribe celebrated Sam and Gabriel’s mating as they usually celebrated such things. They threw them a wedding.

“Wanna marry me?” Sam asked a few nights after the consummation of all things sexual between them. Gabriel felt along his neck, relishing the imprint of Sam’s teeth despite the soreness, and then glanced meaningfully at his mark on Sam’s neck.

“Hell yea, omega. My fucking omega.” He wasn’t getting anymore eloquent after getting laid, but Sam didn’t mean to mind as he dragged him back to their hut and pulled Gabriel’s clothes off quickly. He sank to his knees before his alpha, tasting his cock with his talented tongue. Gabriel was finding out about his lover’s likes and dislikes and Sam and Gabriel were both surprised for Sam’s newfound affinity for worshipping Gabriel’s cock with his mouth. 

They were both shocked that neither of them minded penetration as long as it was not being taken from behind while on their hands and knees. Neither of them could really handle that position and they didn’t try to fight that. That was real. That was one of the mental scars from what had happened to them thought they had the physical scars too. Gabriel kissed those scars on Sam’s wrists from the restraints every chance he got. He had scars too, but he was a little too scared to let Sam kiss them like he wanted to, mostly because his scarring was more internal. Sam said they had time with a shit-eating smirk and Gabriel knew he’d give in one day when sex between them finally became something they were used to. Sam had done practically everything as a slave and he was curious to try most of those things out with Gabriel, to see what they could really be like. Gabriel was down for most of it, but some things he wasn’t ready for. He didn’t have to explain it to Sam, Sam understood. Sam would never force him and he would never force Sam. They were safe with each other and for each other.

The wedding took place on the last full moon of the spring season. Gabriel wanted them to be married while it was still Sam’s favorite season. He helped plan and decorate, keeping a lot of the details a secret from his omega until the ceremony. Castiel and Sam surprised him in turn, creating a ceremony that honored both the city and the desert customs of marriage. It was beautiful, a clear, sunny day with warm winds that caught and played with the white and red ribbons. There was dancing, laughter, songs and music late into the night. And then Sam and Gabriel slipped away into a quiet place to explore an even deeper intimacy. It was also the second time that Gabriel’s knot popped inside of Sam, usually they preferred to pull out, but Sam told him to keep it in, wanting the time tied together to appreciate just how mated and married they were. Husband and husband. Man and mate. Mate and man. Alpha and omega.

The beginning of summer was hazy and hot, spending more time as one body connected than not. The honeymoon was cut short when a bird arrived from the town nearest them. It was a warning from Michael Novak, warning his brothers of the slavers who were planning on storming the desert.

“Samuel Campbell and his goons.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t ignore the skittering sensation of fear that traveled up his spine. Slavers had captured him. Slavers had pinned him down and brutalized him to the point of agony. Slavers had torn him open and torn him apart. Slavers had stolen his husband and forced him into a life subjected to the cruelty and depravity of others. Gabriel had a right to be scared. But now he had a family, a husband, a tribe that he was willing to fight for if it came to it. He hoped it wouldn’t come to fighting; but he would fight if it did. Sam gave him a weird look and Gabriel shrugged in response. Sam picked up on him with ease-- he didn’t bother to hide anything from Sam unless it was one of his many romantic surprises.

“He’s the one who--” Sam broke off, looking down on the ground. “He’s the head guy. Real dick. Gets off on sick stuff.” He stuck to the basics. No need to make it more personal than it was. Samuel Campbell had ordered his rape and then got off watching before shoving his disgusting cock down Sam’s throat. Sam didn’t forget easy. And while life was better than he ever thought it could be, while he was healing, just hearing that man’s name sent a sharp edge of fear and anger through his gut.

“If he comes out here and challenges us, we will cut him down!” Dean swore, his chest puffed out. Dean would kill the man before he had a chance to hurt Sam again. He would not allow any of his tribe to be hurt by these monsters masquerading as men ever again. Castiel had explained how slavery worked in his former home and it made Dean sick. He would protect his family, his tribe, at all cost.

“We will stand together.” Castiel agreed. “We will prepare and fortify the best we can.”

“No, we will go to the canyon.” Dean contradicted his mate. “The canyon is sacred to us. It will keep us safe.”

“Dean, we will be trapped.” Castiel argued but Dean just smiled.

“That, my love, is the point. We will draw them in to their deaths.”

“They have more advanced weapons.”

“Their weapons will not save them from the desert. Right, Sam?”

“Yea.” Sam looked pale. Almost two months being the happiest he had ever been and a long lost nightmare had come for them all. Gabriel reached over and squeezed his mate’s hand. He’d kill anyone who tried to hurt his Sam again.

“You okay?” Gabriel asked after Dean and Castiel had moved on. 

“All this news. I’m going to be--” And that was all the warning Sam could give his husband before he bent over and vomited into the sand. “Fucking slavers.” Sam spat. “Can’t wait to kill them all.”

“You feeling alright?” Gabriel asked cautiously, helping him up. Sam leaned into him and Gabriel was there to take on his weight. Gods. Sam fucking loved this man.

“Just nerves, just fear.” Sam wiped his mouth again. “I keep thinking about what if they take me again? What if they try to take you?” 

“I would die to keep them from taking you.” Sam blurted out. “They will never touch you again.” Gabriel closed his eyes, leaning into his mate in turn now. The slavers’ approach was stirring up all kinds of emotions, but in this raw and intimate moment, he felt safe and loved.

“And I would die for you.” Gabriel reached out, his hand on Sam’s stomach. “Sam, are you pregnant?”

“No!” Sam laughed. “I took the herbs when you knotted me.” That blissful first night together… it still made Sam hot to think about.

“And the last time?”

“Of course.” Sam assured him. “I’m just feeling overwhelmed by all this.” He bit his lip, trying to remember if he had taken the herbs or not. His lust often got the better of him when it came to Gabriel. He had to have taken them, he wouldn’t have forgotten that, right?

“Okay.” Gabriel relaxed. “We’ll get through this and we will get through it together.” Sam didn’t miss the hint of alpha voice bleeding out into Gabriel’s normal timbre. It was a command although Gabriel wasn’t enforcing it. It was a request. Sam understood. Both times they had been taken, they had been alone, isolated, away from the tribe, away from the safety of numbers.

“We’ll stick together.” Sam promised. He hugged his precious alpha who nuzzled into his embrace. He secretly loved that Gabriel was smaller than him. Loved the size difference. At first it had made him feel safer, but now, well, he knew the positions they could do with that size difference-- now it was fun. Ugh. He needed to focus. Sam still glanced at Gabriel’s ass as he walked away. Gods, his alpha was cute. And he had a dick that wouldn’t quit. Sam squirmed, trying to keep the slick that started to well up inside of him. No need to start slicking up out in public. Gabriel caught wind of his slight arousal and turned sharply, a knowing look in his eye. He gestured towards their hut and Sam nodded, hurrying over and inside. “We don’t have long.” He whispered.

“I know. I almost got cornered by Cas on my way over.” But their lips were on each other’s as they slid annoying clothes out of the way. Hands grasping, pulling each other in closer, until there was no more distance between them. Perhaps it was the nerves or the past, but they both needed the reassurance that they were still there, they still had each other They had time for a quickie and that was exactly what they did before they went back to work of packing up the village and moving everyone into the safety of the sacred canyon.

Gabriel did not know what to expect and was pleasantly surprised to find houses of stone carved into the cliffs. Those who were vulnerable and not able to fight were made comfortable up there.

“All we need is Sam.” Dean said clandestinely. “They won’t be able to get past our secret weapon.”

“Dean, I don’t know if I can--”

“To keep Gabriel safe, to keep your nephews safe, to keep our tribe safe-- Sam, I know you. You will be more than able to if the time comes. You’ve trained for this your whole life.”

“Well, I did take a break when I was in the city.” Sam cracked a joke that left them all a little breathless. Gabriel would take the jokes over the vomit. 

“You’ve got this.” Dean reassured his brother, pulling him into a tight hug. “Let’s give those bastards their due.”

“Let’s.” Sam said with a smile that was chilling to behold. Gabriel suddenly remembered that his mate had not only killed the men who had taken them both, but had also mutilated them. Sam was a warrior through and through and he was his. He shouldn’t be turned on by that, but here he was. Sam huffed a laugh, scenting the air.

“Gross.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Get a room.”

“We already did.” Sam teased his brother. “It makes up for all the eye fucking you and Cas do.”

“We don’t get many chances with the twins to do anything more than that.” Dean sighed. “I love them, but they are little cock blockers.”

“In more ways than one.” Castiel nudged his husband.

“We’ll babysit after the battle.” Gabriel promised. “That needs to be rectified immediately.”

“Oh, we agree.” Castiel smiled. “Thank you.”

“Yes, thank you.” Dean added on. “Extra incentive to go kick some city ass, present company excluded.” He headed out, Castiel on his heels.

“Are you ready?” Sam asked.

“No.” Gabriel shook his head. “But I can do this. I have a family to protect now.” Sam kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll reward you after the battle before we babysit.” He made an obscene gesture that promised more than a quickie and Gabriel laughed. The light mood was broken though at the arrival of the slavers. They had wasted no time tracking the tribe to the canyon.

“Come out, you fuckers!” Samuel Campbell was there in the flesh. He was about as ugly as Sam remembered with his red face and bald head. “I have something of yours and if you don’t come out and discuss terms, I’ll stick my blade through his belly!”

“Fuck.” Sam squinted at the slight form. “That- that’s Kevin.” He glanced over at Dean. “What do we do now?”

“We stick to the plan.”

“But Kevin--”

“Kevin struck out on his own, Sam. If he fell into bad luck, it’s because he deserted his tribe. He got what comes to all traitors.” Sam flinched at Dean’s harsh words. 

“I practically raised him, Dean. You can’t ask me to kill him.”

“Get in position, Sam.” Dean ordered, firm and resolute, just like their father had been. “We are not risking the lives of our tribe for one apostate.” 

“Dean.” Sam shook his head, but he moved into position anyway, placing his hands on two stones that jutted out of the wall. 

“I can go talk to them.” Gabriel heard himself offer like a fucking lunatic. What? There was no fucking way he wanted to go out there, but he knew Sam cared about the kid Samuel was dragging behind him now. “See if they will come to terms?”

“If anyone goes out there, they will die with the rest of them.” Dean called back. “Stay put. Sam, start...” He ignored the last pleading look that Sam gave him, but Gabriel saw the exchange. He chewed nervously on his lip, waiting for a moment to slip away. He knew what he had to do. Kevin was important to Sam and that made him important to Gabriel.

Sam closed his eyes and started chanting in a language Gabriel could not understand. The stones slowly began to glow under Sam’s large hands. The stones hummed, turning white to turquoise, emanating light through Sam’s fingers. Gabriel slipped away then, retracing his steps down the stone stairs that exited out into the canyon. He halted at the door, skidding forward as he came to a fast stop. There was sand flying, sand that had not been flying seconds earlier, and he swore he could still hear Sam’s chanting even though that should be impossible. Goosbumps raced up his backbone as he realized he was witnessing the supernatural, but there was no time to step back in awe. He had to save Kevin while there was still a Kevin to save. He grabbed some discarded cloth and wrapped it around his head and face before wrapping it around his shoulders. And then he was gone, vanishing into the sandstorm that his husband was somehow conjuring up.

Sam focused on the imagery of sand flying, conjuring up the biggest sandstorm he could imagine. He imagined the sand overcoming their enemies, destroying them, grain by grain. He leaned into the stones, continuing his chant when he heard a sharp cry from somewhere below them. He kept going, only to falter when he recognized the cry. He opened his eyes, dropped his hands, and scanned the room. 

“Where is Gabriel?”

“Sam--” Dean cursed. “Go!” He waved to the warriors. “Kill the slavers before the storm dies down and it will die down.” He glared at his brother before he drew his knives, hurrying down into the battle with the rest of the warriors. Sam grabbed a spear, always carrying a knife at his side, taking the stairs two at a time. He felt his mate’s pain through their bond now. Gabriel was wounded. He was wounded badly. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Sam charged into the fray, ignoring everyone he ran by, frantically searching for the one who really mattered: his mate. After long, panicked moments of searching, he finally found him, away from the heat of battle. Sam hadn’t noticed Samuel Campbell being cut down savagely by his brother, avenging years of wrongs committed against his little brother. Dean knew about Samuel Campbell from Gabriel’s stories for Sam never had the heart to tell them. Sam ran by Chico being slain by Castiel, not seeing Chico’s glimmer of recognition as he ran by just before Chico died with Castiel’s blade in his heart. “Gabe, oh, Gabe.”

“I got Kevin.” Gabriel smiled deliriously up at him. “Saved him for you.”

“You giant idiot.” Sam sank to his knees by his alpha’s head, pressing their foreheads together in some tender affection as if to plead with the gods to keep his mate here where he belonged. Sam couldn’t do this life without Gabriel. He didn’t want to. If Gabriel died, he’d fling himself into the hot springs and never come back up. 

“Sam, don’t say such awful things.” Sam hadn’t realized he had been verbalizing his prayer. He needed Gabriel to stay. 

“Stay.” He sobbed, his hands covering the nasty wound that wouldn’t stop seeping blood no matter how much pressure they were applying. 

“You were the best part of my life.” Gabriel’s eyelids were closing and Sam couldn’t accept that this was their fate. He wouldn’t. There had to be some desert magic left in him, something to keep his husband where he was needed most: by Sam’s fucking side!

“Sam, the rite.” Kevin appeared. He was skinnier than Sam remembered, but he was older too. A gaunt omega with shadows in his eyes. His eyes reminded Sam of how he used to look before Gabriel came into his life. 

“They took you.” Sam pieced it together. “You were a slave too.”

“You were a slave?” Kevin’s eyes watered and he wiped them roughly. “We looked for you. I wasn’t ready to be healer, I told Dean that, and he said we didn’t have a choice, John was dying.” Kevin visibly trembled. “I told him I wasn’t ready. After the pup was born, I just ran. I didn’t care where until I was captured and it was too late.”

“Oh, Kevin.” Sam’s heart ached for the younger omega. They had found him and his mother in the desert when Kevin was very young. His mother died despite Bobby’s best efforts, Bobby had been the healer before Sam. Kevin was adopted into the tribe, growing up with them. He had been quite younger than the chief’s sons. Not many kids in the years Sam had grown up and Kevin had been a fast friend. They had similar interests and then when they both presented as omegas and were both trained as healers, well, they grew closer. Kevin looked up to Sam more than anyone else. And Sam looked out for Kevin second only to Dean. “I am so sorry.” 

“Thanks.” Kevin shivered. He glanced over at Gabriel. “Shit, Sam, we don’t have much time. We can do that rite--”

“The one Bobby said we shouldn’t ever do?”

“Sam, you can’t lose your mate because of me.” Kevin stammered. “You jsut can’t. I can’t carry that weight knowing he died for me.” Death. That was a knife lancing through Sam’s heart. 

“Gabe, you can’t die on me.” Sam said softly. Gabriel groaned softly, his eyelashes fluttering as he struggled to respond. “I’m not doing the rite, Kevin. I won’t have your death on my hands, not even to save Gabriel. No life for a life kind of shit.” He echoed the words of their teacher and mentor. Bobby had been the best mentor they could have hoped for with his no nonsense ways but caring heart. “I have some magic left from the gods, some residual, temporary power since I couldn’t finish the sandstorm once I broke concentration. I’m going to try to use it to heal Gabriel.” Sam moved the cloth away from the wound, wincing when he realized the blade was still protruding from Gabriel’s stomach. “Shit, Gabe.”

“Tell me about it.” Gabriel joked weakly, clinging to consciousness. “I love you, Sam. No matter what, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Gabe, but we’re not saying good-bye yet. We can’t.” Sam refused. He would do anything in his power and beyond to save the alpha who had saved him.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for going this journey with me. I just finished the epilogue and I am all up in my feelings now. I hope you like it.
> 
> -fluffy

“Gabe, I’m so sorry.” Sam apologized before he grabbed the knife and pulled it out in one smooth pull. Gabriel tensed, letting out a strangled yell, before he went limp. 

“He’s out.” Kevin confirmed Sam’s suspicions.

“It’s for the best. This will be painful.” Sam closed his eyes and pressed his right palm to the bloody wound. He could smell the tang of blood, he didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Gabriel was lying in a pool of his own blood. He could feel that blood staining his hand. They were running out of time and Gabriel was running out of blood. He was running out of life. Sam started the chant, changing the words that needed switching. He imagined Gabriel well. He remembered him healthy and laughing. He pictured Gabriel’s wound healing, the severed parts stitching themselves back together. Kevin was quiet, across from him, on the other side of Gabriel, watching. Sam felt the hum of power leave his body and he sagged back, hitting the ground.

The battle was over. The slavers were all slain, even those who tried to surrender. The tribe dragged the bodies out of the sacred canyon, stacking them in a neat pile near the edge of the canyon as a warning for others like them. Dean and Castiel were free to hunt for their brothers and they found them lying next to each other, a bedraggled omega named Kevin guarding their bodies with Sam’s spear.

“I am not a traitor!” He brandished the spear, pointing it at Dean. “I was taken by slavers and forced--”

“He is like Sam.” Castiel turned to his mate. “You are welcomed back, Kevin.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t bother even being chief if no one here is going to listen to me.” Dean sighed. 

“Then try listening to your people.” Castiel murmured quietly so only his husband could hear. “Sam told you he wanted Kevin saved, but only Gabriel listened. Sam heard Gabriel’s cry and went to save him, and here we are, both of their lives in the balance even with our great victory. What do battles won stand for if they are not won for our people?”

“Stop talking all smart.” Dean grumbled. “You know I can’t understand you when you do that.”

“You’re smarter than you think.” Castiel pressed a kiss on Dean’s cheek. “Me and the twins are so very lucky to have you and so is the whole tribe.”

“You’re just saying that.” But Dean slid their lips together and deepened the kiss until Kevin’s stammering brought them back.

“Sam performed a ritual to save Gabriel, but passed out.” Kevin turned the attention back to the mates who lay next to each other in the sand. Even in their current state they seemed to be reaching for eachother. Kevin guessed they loved each other a lot. He wondered if he’d ever know what that was like for himself.

“Let’s get them back to the village.” Dean decided. “Warriors! Carry the wounded back. We will tend to them the best we can until Gabriel and Sam are recovered. Kevin will help. He has been trained by Bobby, same as Sam.”

“I will not be a healer.” Kevin trembled. “I will not be fucked over just so the tribe can continue on.”

“We are doing away with that practice.” Castiel spoke up, casting a side glance at his husband who sighed at the declaration but nodded his agreement. “Sam didn’t like that idea either when he came back.”

“He was taken to?” Kevin latched onto that bit of information quickly.

“By the very same slavers. Gabriel brought him back to us. Gabriel bought him from his last master and set him free.”

“And now they’re together?”

“Yes.” Castiel didn’t mind answering Kevin’s questions. The omega was on edge, but getting his questions answered seemed to bring him peace.

“I mean I figured when Sam started talking about dying if Gabriel didn’t make it.”

“We will tend to them the best we can.” Castiel tried to assure the skittish omega. “Benny will help you find a place to get settled in.”

“Hello, little one.” Benny had always been kind to him, so Kevin went with him of his own free will.

“Hey, Benny.”

“I missed you, little one. The tribe hasn’t been the same without ya.”

“Thanks, Benny.” Kevin relaxed a little when Benny sent him an easy smile. He took the alpha’s offered arm, allowing himself to be led back to the village.

Castiel and Dean got their brothers back to their respective hut. They tucked them in, not surprised that the two twined around each other. 

“They seem to be just sleeping.” Castiel observed. “There is a lot of blood, but I cannot find the wound.” He looked to his husband for guidance. He had never seen anything like what he had witnessed out in the canyons. He had never seen someone be brought back from the brink of death. What had happened was unexplainable but he still wanted an explanation.

“You won’t find one.” Dean grunted. “Sam has a better handle on the magic than Bobby ever did. Leave it to him to harness it into healing Gabriel. He’ll be better off after sleeping for a while. Magic always drains him, especially since he’s such a talented conduit.”

“He’s done the sandstorm before.” Castiel guessed. He glanced over to make sure the twins were still napping. They had sort of moved in with Sam and Gabriel for the day, wanting to stay close to their brothers.

“Yea.” Dean was always close-mouthed about the history of the tribe. He had never mentioned magic in the desert. He was protecting his tribe even in a conversation with his husband. The desert could… be a lot for outsiders. Castiel could still leave if he didn’t like what he learned. “We were attacked back when we were teenagers. Sam had been training for a few years and Bobby had him do the ritual because Bobby couldn’t. The gods wanted Sam.” Dean shook his head. “He was out for three days after the ritual.” Dean stared at his brother. “He’ll be okay.” His voice cracked. “He has to be.” Castiel wound his arms around his husband, a quiet comfort in this rare moment of shared grief.

Three days passed, and then a fourth. Four days of Dean, Castiel, and Kevin taking shifts to take care of Sam and Gabriel. They were cleaned, bandaged, dressed in fresh clothes. On the fifth day, Sam woke up. He was still exhausted, but he was conscious. He glanced down at his hands, expecting to see blood but none was there. Next, he looked to find Gabriel and found him sleeping next to him. They were home. They were in their bed.

“Gabe?” He asked his alpha softly, but Gabriel was still not awake. He was breathing. He wasn’t bleeding. He was still there with Sam, but he wasn’t waking up. Sam frowned, wincing as he got out of bed. His body felt so stiff as he stretched, groaning as he did so. 

“Sam!” Dean pushed through the door with an exclamation. “I thought I heard you in here. You were fucking out, man.” He put down the supplies he had brought in and pulled his younger brother into a tight hug. “I’ve already lost you once. I couldn’t bear it again, Sammy.” Sam blinked before he hugged Dean back. Dean was getting all choked up, something that was very uncharacteristic of Dean. Sam welcomed it, hugging Dean back a little more tightly. Dean let out a relieved sigh, resting his chin on his brother’s strong shoulder.

“I’m here, Dean.” He nestled into his brother’s embrace, feeling safer than he had in years. “Has Gabriel woken up at all?” He asked.

“No.” Dean was careful in response. “But he should be soon.” Dean stepped back and smiled up at his brother. “Come see Cas and the twins.”

“But Gabe--”

“Sam.” Dean grabbed his hand. “Please. I thought I had lost you for good this time. I will ask Benny and Kevin to sit with him.”

“Let me pee first then.” Sam wasn’t so easily swayed to leave his husband’s side, but he also knew there wasn’t much he could. He knew Dean needed to have some time with. Dean had been scared for him. His brother didn’t have to tell him. He just knew. Sam had done all he could do. Gabriel would wake up when he was ready or he wouldn’t wake up at all. He let out a shaky sigh. This felt like the damn springs all over again except this time it had been up to him and the gods. They had done what they could--

Sam bent over and vomited unexpectedly, clutching at a nearby pile of rocks to keep from toppling over.

“Sammy?!” Dean was there so quickly Sam wondered if he had flown over. “What’s wrong?” Sam recalled his conversation with Gabriel before the battle, his eyes widening as he reached down to touch his stomach gently. 

“You still have the bone needle?” Sam asked Dean. Dean’s eyes just about bugged out of his head when he realized what Sam was asking. He glanced over, checking Sam’s stomach as if he expected to be bulging.

“Sammy, are you pregnant?” He asked excitedly, a smile creeping across his freckled face. At least Dean was excited by the prospect. Sam felt terror clutching at his throat. He closed his eyes for a second, steeling himself. It was still early if he was indeed pregnant. But he had been pregnant enough to know the signs.

“Only one way to check this early on.” Sam replied. Dean held on to him all the way to his home. Dean was mothering him and Sam let him. He would need all the help he could get if this was all true.

“Honey? Cas?”

“Oh thank goodness!” Castiel appeared with one of the twins in his arms. He leaned over kissing Dean on the mouth and then kissed Sam on the cheek. “I’m so glad to see you up. Here.” He hefted the twin into Sam’s ready arms. “They both just woke up and are hungrier than a pack of-- What is it?” Castiel slowed down, scooping the other crying twin up and holding him close, looking from his brother-in-law to his husband. “What’s going on?”

“Sammy here is looking for the bone needle.” Dean gave Castiel a pointed look. 

“Ah, well, Sam, I guess you should practice feeding on your nephew.” Castiel grinned. “I do hope congratulations are in order. It would be nice to have more little ones and I know Gabriel has always longed to have a family of his own.”

“He has?” Sam asked quietly. He latched onto that like a lifeline. He didn’t know that Gabriel had wanted kids. Maybe this… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad with Gabriel. He felt relieved to know. Any pups of Gabriel’s couldn’t be so bad as the pups of strangers forced upon him. He blinked quickly, trying to stave off the memories before he broke down in front of his brother and his family. He cradled his nephew a little closer, smiling down at him with tears in his eyes.

“Oh, yea, ever since he was a kid. Our brothers picked on him for it sometimes, but he was adamant. Why? Haven’t you all talked about kids before?”

“Yea.” Sam said, taking the bottle Castiel offered and giving it to his nephew with ease. The baby happily sucked down the milk as Sam held him carefully. Castiel had to smile. Sam was a natural. “I mean I didn’t know he’s always wanted a family, but it makes sense with how good he was with the last pups I had.” Dean and Castiel both started. Gabriel and Sam had not shared much of what had happened back in the city. “I had twins. They weren’t wanted by the people who paid for them because I had gotten so sick.” Sam revealed. “And he was ready to adopt them, but his brother did instead. I didn’t want them.” Sam squirmed in shame. “I was whored out to have pups for people, so I was the opposite of attached to them. It was better once they were born, but I still couldn’t feel anything for them, at least, not what an omega is supposed to feel for their pups. They were never mine.”

“No judgment here, Sam.” Castiel said firmly. He glanced at Dean, prompting him to say something encouraging. Dean was staring off into space, a pissed off look on his face.

“Except on the fuckers who did that to you.” Dean added. He took the other twin from Castiel and fed him, murmuring in baby talk to his son. Castiel beamed. Sam and Dean were both naturals when it came to children. He felt so lucky to be a part of this family, of this tribe.

“If the needle confirms it, Sam, I don’t think you’ll have any problems attaching to this pup.” Castiel said. 

“Why?”

“Because that pup is yours and Gabriel’s. Your pup is the tribe’s.” Castiel lifted up a shoulder. “I can’t explain it, Sam, but I know that if there is a pup in that belly of yours, it was put there by love. And that love will spread through the rest of its life.”

“Or lust put it there, baby..” Dean snickered and Castiel gently smacked his elbow. Sam flushed. He did have a problem thinking straight around his alpha. There was lots of lust there but no less love. He loved Gabriel with all of his being.

“I miss Gabe.” He gulped down some air before he started bawling. 

“We do too.” Castiel took the baby and the empty bottle from Sam, putting the bottle down so he could burp his son. “You want to go check on him before I find that needle?” Sam nodded, taking the out that Castiel was offering. He hurried down the beaten path, not wanting to cry so openly in front of the village.

“Sam!” Kevin ran out to greet him. “I was just about to come find you. He’s stirring.”

“What?” Sam ran into his dwelling, ducking under the door, his eyes wide with hope. 

“We’ll be going.” Benny got up and escorted Kevin out with him. “He’s in better hands.” He gave Sam a smile, but Sam didn’t see, focused on all the telltale signs of Gabriel coming back. He lay on the bed next to him, a small smile on his face, as he curled up near his alpha, taking in his wonderful scent.

“Sam?” Gabriel’s hands were reaching for him before his eyes opened. 

“I’m here.” Sam breathed. Gabriel tugged him close and Sam nestled into his chest. 

“How am I still alive?”

“We can talk about that later.” Sam sighed in relief as his cheek found Gabriel’s bare-skinned chest. Gabriel realized Sam was trying to rub Gabriel’s scent all over him-- Sam must have been terrified of losing him to be doing something so textbook omega-- so Gabriel took over, scenting every part of Sam until he smelled wholly Gabriel’s. But even under that, Gabriel noticed that Sam smelled different.

“You’re safe.” Gabriel consoled, his brain slowly putting the pieces together. Sam was pregnant with his pup and Sam had been grieving him, hoping he’d recover, but bracing for the worse. “I’m here. You saved me.” He remembered glimpses of what had happened, but not enough to put it all together. He knew Sam had saved him somehow though. He should be dead. There was no doubt in his mind about that, not since that blade had pierced him through. He was a doctor. He knew a mortal wound when he saw one, forget when he personally received one. “We’re safe.”

“I’m pregnant.” Sam whispered. “I haven’t tested with the bone needle yet, but I can tell.”

“I could smell the pup on you.” Gabriel whispered back. “Your scent is already changing.”

“I’m scared, Gabe.” Sam confessed, burrowing his face deeper into Gabriel’s skin. “What if I can’t love it? What if our pup is born and I feel absolutely nothing for it, or worse, I hate it?”

“Sam, you don’t have to have this pup if you don’t want to.” Gabriel frowned. “There is no pressure from me. I would never force pups or a family on you ever. You are my love and my life. You are my family. The tribe is my family. We have all we need already.”

“Cas told me that you’ve always wanted a family.” Sam murmured. “I wish you had told me. I could never feel forced or pressured by you. I just need you to be honest with me about your desires so we can talk about the future.” 

“You’re my future.” Gabriel pressed another kiss to the crown of Sam’s head. “I’m so lucky to have you. You don’t have to give me any pups. I’m so content and happy to be alive and to be with you, that’s far more than I could have hoped for.”

“I don’t want to get rid of the pup.” Sam whispered. “I want to try. This pup is half you and I can love that.”

“Sam.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and squeezed. “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to get through this.” 

“I’m okay.” Sam replied. “Really. I want to try. When I realized I might be pregnant, my first thought was at least I’d still have some part of you even if I lost you.”

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Gabriel let out a breath he had not known he was holding. Sam had been holding on to so much and he was just glad to be back here, a safe place for Sam to land.

“Thank you for saving Kevin, but don’t ever almost die on me again.” Sam huffed good-naturedly into his husband’s skin. “I love you too much to live without you.”

“I love you too, Sam.”

“Love you so much.” Sam whined, feeling every emotion at once. He buried his face into Gabriel’s chest again, inhaling as much of his scent as he could. He felt like a needy omega and he was so grateful that he could be with his safe, cute, fucking hot husband. Finally. He had found his home in Gabriel’s arms. He found his forever in the combining of their lives. 

The next six months moved steadily on. Sam found he didn’t mind this pregnancy so much, hell, it was the easiest one he had with Gabriel and his family doting on him. Hell, the whole tribe was doting on him. He barely could get them to let him pee by himself.

Sam sighed, easing himself down onto the bed. Gabriel was off on a doctor’s visit as he insisted on calling any time he visited as one of the village’s healers. It was cute. Gabriel was fucking cute. They had survived Sam’s preganancy hormones, which holy fuck, no one had warned the omega about how horny he could get when he was with his alpha. Gabriel could barely keep up. But there were absolutely no complaints from either of them.

They grew closer together, especially since they had so much trust between them. It didn’t hurt that Gabriel was technically his doctor. That had unlocked some, uh, kinks that Sam didn’t know he had. Gabriel had been willing to try it, he knew he was always willing when it came to Sam. Sam knew he had gotten so lucky with his husband. Gabriel knew omegas, but he loved Sam. Like he loved him with all of who he was and Sam still sometimes didn’t think he was worth all of that, but he was willing to try for his Gabriel. He’d do anything for him too. He was the love of his life.

Sam worked on his breathing practices before trying something Dean had suggested to get a jumpstart on bonding with his pup.

“Hey, pup.” Sam hadn’t spoken to any of his pups since his first pregnancy all the way back in the city that he longed to forget. “It’s me. Sam. I’m your omega dad.” Sam didn’t know what else to say. “I, uh, just wanted to let you know that I’m here for you and that I’m really going to try to be a good dad for you. This doesn’t come easy for me, but your alpha daddy is so amazing and he’ll be the best thing in your life, just you wait and see, but I’m going to be there for you too.” Sam swiped at his face. “Uh, that’s all I wanted to say. I’ll talk again soon.” He sighed, rubbing his stomach. He liked touching his stomach. The pup kicked, for the first time ever, kicking the spot where his hand was. “Hi, little one.” He smiled. A shadow flickered outside his home and he looked up but no one was there. He leaned back into his pillows, rubbing his stomach some more, smiling each time his baby kicked him. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Kevin ran away from Sam and Gabriel’s home. He didn’t think that Sam had seen him. He hadn’t meant to intrude on such an intimate moment. He hadn’t seen Sam in a while-- he tried to keep an eye on Sam-- especially since they had experienced similar things. He hadn’t talked to Sam about it. He hadn’t talked to anyone. He felt like an outsider all over again. His heart was home but he still didn’t feel safe back with the tribe.

“Kevin!”

“Oh!” Kevin jumped. “Hey, uh, Benny.” He slowed down to a stop. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Can see why. You were running like a pack of coyotes were at your heels. Everything okay?”

“I feel funny.” Kevin stared at the sand under his bare feet. Everything felt wrong, like something was crawling under his skin. It took him a second to realize it was grief. It took him a minute to realize he was crying. 

“Hey now.” Benny gathered him up like he was a pup and held him while he cried. And Kevin found himself clinging to an alpha instead of running away once again. Once his sobs subsided, he pulled himself free when he realized he had been hugging and snotting on Benny.

“Sorry.” He hiccupped. Benny took in his shaking frame, the dark bags under his eyes, the way he glanced around, always looking around-- the little omega didn’t feel safe and Benny couldn’t blame him. Benny had always thought the tribe had done wrong by the little omega. This was their second chance and he wasn’t going to waste it. He wasn’t letting the tribe drive Kevin away again.

“Don’t apologize to me, Kev.” He crooned. He ran his big hand down Kevin’s back, slowly rubbing circles over his shoulder blades to try to help calm him down. “You’re safe with me.”

“I know.” Kevin shot him a grateful look as he swiped agitatedly at his own face, wiping any traces of tears away. “Thanks, Benny.”

“Think nothing of it.” Benny nodded his head, taking the cue to step back from the omega. “You ever start feeling funny or just need a friend, come find me.”

“Thanks, Benny.” But the smile directed towards the alpha was much more genuine. “I will.”

“Good.” Benny's eyes crinkled up on the sides. “I look forward to it.” He nodded at the little omega who ducked away. Kevin sucked in a breath, his hand coming to rest on his bare chest as he walked away quickly. Benny was just being nice. But then why was his heart beating so damn fast?

Benny’s scent was different today. Kevin could smell cinnamon on him. Benny had never smelled like cinnamon before. Kevin liked the scent of cinnamon.

Shit.

He hurried down towards his little hut. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for him. It was a whole lot better than he ever had in the city as a slave. He sucked down a deep breath once he was inside. He had to wonder if he would ever stop feeling so terrified all the time. He really should talk to Sam about all of this. Sam seemed like he would understand. From the conversation he had accidentally overheard, Kevin knew Sam would absolutely understand. He rubbed at his stomach, at the old stretch marks that were still there. Three stillborns were enough to make anyone feel worthless. The one thing instilled into him from birth that he had been born to do and he couldn’t even do that thing right. He was an useless omega with no place to call home. He hoped though that someday the tribe would once again feel like home.

Two months and seventeen days later, Sam gave birth to a beautiful, little girl. She came into the world early, but she came ready. Sam had a hard time admitting this at first, but he was absolutely smitten. Gabriel and Kevin had worked tirelessly to make sure both omega and pup got through the birthing process, safe and sound. Kevin was off to tell the tribe the good news, much more settled than he had been those two months ago. He had talked with Sam and he had been spending more time with Benny. Benny might have been the first one he ran to go tell.

“Oh, my little darling.” Gabriel was cooing over his shoulder, peering at the little, wrinkled babe cradled to Sam’s chest. “You did so good, baby, she’s so beautiful.” Gabriel had nothing but love and praise to heap upon his husband. Sam had done so damn good. Gabriel was so proud of him. Hell, he was proud of them both. They made cute kids.

“Yea.” Sam was still feeling breathless. Two days of labor had left him exhausted, but the birth of his and Gabriel’s child had left him elated. “She is. She’s all ours. No one is going to take her away.” He looked like a god in Gabriel’s mind, dressed in nothing but firelight. Sam was so strong and so fucking brave. He had birthed their daughter, he had bonded with her in the days before her birth. He had taken that chance whole-heartedly and Gabriel had what he had wanted more than anything in the world. Gabriel had his family.

“Nope, no one is going to take any of us away. We’re safe.” Gabriel pressed a kiss to his husband’s head. 

“Gabe.” Sam was tearing up. “She’s perfect.” Gabriel’s eyes were watery as he dipped down lower to kiss his mate on the lips.

“Just like her omega daddy.” He praised his husband and Sam basked in the praise. 

“Just like her alpha daddy.” Sam whispered back, leaning his head back for another kiss. There were no words for what they were experiencing, but they both knew that they were starting a brand new adventure, one they were both looking forward to. It had been a long, hard road to get to where they were now, but by the gods, in this moment, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS T_T <3
> 
> Also Kevin and Benny totally end up together.
> 
> AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.


End file.
